Teen Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Couch Potato
by Fictionman
Summary: The Titans get sucked into Episode 3! SPOILERS BEWARE! Chapters will get longer than the first one... My first Fanfic and my first sucky summary. Reviews are welcome. Please don't be harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just a note to those who didn't even try to read my warnings…

I put in some serious spoilers! So if you didn't see Episode 3 or anything in Teen Titans farther from Season 3, I do not encourage you to read any further.

So for the rest of you who wish to continue, enjoy.

_Events occur after the episode The End (Season 4)_

Chapter 1

"…feeling lucky, PUNK!" click

"Are, you ready kids? Aye-aye Captain…" click

"… and the residual fallout resulted in…" click

"DUDE! There's nothing on TV!" said the green skinned kid named Beastboy as he continued flipping channels from the couch of the main room of Titan's Tower. "It's 6 o'clock at night; it's prime time and there's nothing on! How can I live if there's nothing on?"

"Look, if there's nothing to see on TV…" said Raven, who was sitting beside him, in her cool monotone voice; taking her eyes off her book at hand. "Just shut up and turn it off."

"Ah, Raven, naïve Raven," said Beastboy "if I turn it off, I'll be too tired to turn it back on again when something turns up. It's common sense dude."

"You're a genius." Raven bit sarcastically, rolling her eyes then resuming her reading. This was too stupid a topic to attract her attention.

"Blah, blah blah," imitated Beastboy, "I don't watch TV so I'm better than you, BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"Whoa Beastboy," Said Cyborg cautiously, sticking his head out of the kitchen refrigerator; momentarily halting his search for the perfect snack. "Cool it before Rae loses it."

"Sheesh, Raven's a total square and I get creamed for it. Would it kill her to be nice once in a while?" countered Beastboy, thoughtless hate pouring into his words.

Then Raven dropped her book. Then she shot a stabbing glare at Beastboy. "Yeah Beastboy, it WOULD kill me to be nice to you." then she lost control of one second and cracked one of the windows.

"Friends please!" Starfire, who was munching on a moldy piece of bread at the time, interjected. "There is no reason to fight." She put herself between the two before they tore each other apart. She was always the calm voice of friendship and camaraderie of the team, and with so many tensions rising, her role was much appreciated.

"Well," said Beastboy, turning his gaze away from Raven. "Now I can get back to channel surfing." He was inches away from the remote when the alarm began blaring on.

"Beaatboy, put it down." said Robin as he entered the main room "There's trouble at the TV station. It's Control Freak again."

"Titans GO!" said Robin as they jumped into action, explosive disks in hand.

"Ahh, it's the Teen Titans again." sneered Control Freak, prancing around the top of the station with as much grace as a beached whale. "I really don't have time for you, my nemesis, um… nemesises! So I'll just have to…. **EXIT STAGE LEFT!"**

Robin threw a disc toward him but the villain dodged it with a sidestep move that he probably stole from some action movie. Then from behind, Starfire, hand glowing with her power, threw a volley of starbolts right at him. But Control Freak pulled out his ever reliable remote and put up a force field around him. The bolts did about as much damage as a pebble does a wall. Robin expected retaliation, but instead Control Freak grabbed a silver ball from his belt and smashed it on the ground. Smoke emanated from the metallic sphere, obscuring the team's sight. Irritants in the air forced coughs from everyone, but not a villainous wheeze could be heard.

It only took a few minutes for the smoke to dissipate. But that was all it took. There was no trace of the overweight couch potato. He had escaped.

"Whoa, where'd he go?" said a confused Cyborg shaking his head. "My electronic eye didn't sense any movement."

"Looks like he used his remote again." said Robin as he turned his gaze from the signal tower to the skyline. "He's nowhere in sight. The best we can do right now is gather anything he may have left behind. Beastboy, take the top, Cyborg, ground floor. The rest of us can take the rest of the building."

Beastboy stayed while the rest of the team took to their assignments. He set his mind to morphing into an eagle. In an instant, there was a flash of green and where Beastboy once was stood an eagle, a bird with sharp eyesight; it's perfect for the job. Right now, you wouldn't be able to figure the difference between him and the normal bird of prey aside from the fact he was green.

Then he spread his wings took flight, on the prowl for anything Control-Freak-related. "Ok", he thought as he took to the air, "did the nerd leave anything behind?" Just then, a small bag caught his attention. It looked like nothing more than a cheap backpack. "Ooh, looks like fat boy dropped his sack."

He swooped down and morphed back to his normal self. "Let's see what he left behind…" he said while unzipping the bag "Chips, junk… comic magazines, heh I can keep those… Whoa! A remote…" He looked at it for a second and he felt a piece of masking tape attached. "Instant Cable remote, yadda yadda yadda… for recreational purposes only! Sweet! Looks like I just snagged his personal stuff, and… gasp A TV GUIDE!" He flipped the pages until he reached the day's date. "DUDE! Star Wars Episode III is on channel 666 tomorrow! So is Batman Begins, and The Fantastic 4. All that in channels I never imagined could exist! I didn't even have any idea those movies were out yet!"

Beastboy pulled his communicator. "Hey dudes, I found Control Freak's backpack." he tried with hard won success to put up a straight face. His delight was beginning to get the best of him.

"Good work, take it to the tower and we can figure out what to do with it tomorrow." Robin replied.

Beastboy quickly turned back to eagle form and plucked the bag in his claws. Then he headed back to Titans Tower.

_The Next day…_

"Ah,it's a beautiful morning." Beastboy said to himself. "The sun's just letting its heavenly rays set up on the tower. The morning breeze feels great. It ain't too hot, ain't too cool. It's the perfect time to test out the new cable service…"

"Hey guys, come on!" called Beastboy as he jumped on the couch. "Check it out, there's a sweet movie marathon on channel 777."

"Channel 777?" said Robin as he jumped onto the couch himself. "I didn't know we had that channel."

"Well, yeah, looks like some of the TV guys at the station souped up our service." lied Beastboy, he knew that he wasn't too good at keeping secrets and it was always dangerous to lie to Robin. But if he knew that if Robin ever found out where the new stuff really came from, he'd just pull the plug.

"Ok, cool. So, what's on?" asked Cyborg who was already making himself comfortable. It only took him a few moments to grab the bag of popcorn right next to him.

"Dude. They've got all the coolest, newest stuff. To start it all off, we have Star Wars Episode III!" replied Beastboy practically exploding with glee.

"Well, if it can shut Beastboy up, it can't be bad." said Raven showing a hint of emotion with her words.

"Ok, let's see…" said Beastboy "Soda, check… Popcorn, check… Remote, check! Ok, are we all nice and comfy?" he inquired.

"Just GO MAN! I don't wanna miss a thing." yelled Cy.

"Alright… and we're on in five… four… three… two… ONE!" with that, Beastboy pushed the _on_ button. The TV hummed on. There was a flash of blinding light. The whole floor was illuminated. But as quick as it came, it was all gone… and so were the Titans.

Ok this part is just the beginning. You can expect the real spoilers and stuff to start popping off later on. Please. Tell me if you want me to keep writing. I don't want to put something on that people don't like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers. It is because of you that I am encouraged to continue. To answer your questions, there are no planned pairings in the story. I did not put any couplings in the master plan. But I have to say that some may come up later on, it's a work in progress. Your idea Evilkiller, is something that I have already put into perspective. Unfortunately, I tried it before, and I decided against it. Besides, Yoda himself is piece in my puzzle. You'll see it later on.**

**That aside, I present my nice and trimmed, not in any way rushed, Chapter 2; with more big words and some spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Here's the thing about losing your consciousness, you're plunged into a total darkness and you usually have no idea what has happened. To top it all off, when you do regain your sense of self, you have no idea as to where you've been transported to.

This was exactly the case in point. Raven had drifted into her own state of nothingness, it was not nevermore, but it was equally enigmatic. All the voices of her separate emotional realities were mysteriously absent. It was not so much an escape from her usual inner disputes than it was silent torture. Mere minutes had passed but it each one felt like eternity multiplied. At last she had come to.

Raven opened her eyes, head aching. She surveyed the scenery. But from what she had expected to be Titan's Tower, she found gleaming walls of silver, at least five meters across. From what she could pick up, she was in a corridor of some sorts, the side walls strewn with large, clear windows. Then she took a sniff. The air she smelled was cleaner, no lingering thickness in it.

She heard footsteps in a distance. It occurred to her to hide as soon as possible. It is never smart to reveal yourself when you have no idea where you are. Her body was engulfed in a black magical veil. She leaned against the nearest wall and assimilated her body into it. Then she sifted herself through the wall matter and moved up to the ceiling. Then she waited for the approaching beings to come.

From below her she could see what beings were coming, and what came by nearly made her fall to the ground. They were aliens. She'd seen aliens from all over the galaxy and many were strange and disgusting, but she couldn't recognize any of the one of the dozen-or-so that were advancing. The company of aliens came by and the sheer diversity between them was astounding. Some were insectoid species and had wings. Some walked on two legs, some walked on four. Some, she was almost certain were humans. But you wouldn't see their apparel anywhere on earth, which she was now certain, was not the planet she was on anymore.

She waited for the aliens to pass and descended to the floor. She was amazed at what she saw. She wondered as to why she was knocked out. She couldn't figure out where the other Titans were. The last thing she could remember was sitting on the couch and they were all about to watch some movie that Beastboy wanted all of then to see. The million dollar question right now was: Where was she? But whatever the explanation was, it had to have something to do with Beastboy. If it were up to her, that runt would never come near anything further up the techno tree than a dirty rock.

But there was very little time to ponder on anything more, she began to hear footsteps again. But this time they seemed a little hurried. Raven retreated to the ceiling again to avoid contact. She had hardly pulled herself together when the party came in sight.

This time, there were more of them coming. She was relived to see that most of them were human in appearance. From what she could see, there were at least fifteen soldier type persons. They were covered in white battle armor and each was carrying a rifle of some sort. There was one person who walked in front of the group. He looked a lot like the others but his armor had big red stripes on it and he wielded two twin pistols in his hands. All those soldiers were in a protective box formation. In the center was an elderly looking man in deep blue robes, ordained with expensive looking accessories. There was a certain air of grandeur seemed to follow him. It almost seemed like power directly emanated from him.

The group moved down the corridor quickly. They were apparently running from someone or something. The soldier leader scanned the walkway right to left, but thankfully not up. Raven remained hidden.

Suddenly, a bright pink piece of metal tore a hole across the ceiling, a few meters from Raven's spot. Then a grey metal hand burst through the hole, widening it. Then ten, tall cloaked figures jumped in from the hole.

Each of the newcomers had a long metal staffs in their hands. The ends of the staffs crackled with pink electricity. Upon closer inspection, she could see that they had metallic feet. The things shoved their cloaks to their shoulders. They were robots. All of them were robots. Each of them had grayish armor with slim frames. They had glowing red circles for eyes and a single red circle on their torsos. They looked very state of the art. But they were not the gleaming new, far from it. The robots had battle scars everywhere, their armor was gouged. Before getting to examine further, they attacked.

The bots dashed to the humans, waving their weapons menacingly. The lead soldier waved his hand and the others took aim. Then, in a second, they pulled their triggers. Clear blue laser bolts blasted through the air. Some bots managed to dodge the attack. The others weren't so lucky. The robots' armor absorbed the shots leaving searing slack marks on their armor, but they continued as if nothing happened. One robot was hit twice in its torso's central circle and was stopped dead in its tracks.

"Fire at will!" ordered the striped soldier, he himself firing his double blasters. "Don't let the droids get to the Chancellor."

But in moments six of the droids engaged the soldiers. They struck quickly with their staffs. Some soldiers blocked with their rifles. The others were hit and dropped to their knees. The droids were outnumbered but that did not matter, it was close range fighting and they had the advantage now.

While the soldiers were occupied with six robot assailants, six leaped up and went straight for the robed man. The lead soldier took some shots at the three but he could not score a direct hit. Two of the robots grabbed the man by the wrists. The other fended off a soldier who broke off from the main battle.

The soldier fired a shot at the robot. But it dodged the bolt almost before the soldier pulled the trigger, as if the droid saw it coming. Then it swung its staff at the soldier, striking him below the ribs with such force that the soldier slammed into the opposite wall. Then it advanced and raised its staff, getting ready to deal the killing blow.

Raven had little time to think. Should she interfere? Would she _let_ these robots kidnap this man? It was a no-brainer. She could not let this happen. She was a hero, one of the Titans. The situation was not clear, not at all. But it would be against her ideals to let this get past.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she emerged from her hiding place. Darkness enveloped the droids' hands and slammed them to the walls. The droids were taken by surprise. The third robot stopped before killing the soldier and turned its attention to its new target. Raven focused her mind on a window and tore a panel of clear material at the droid to her left. The droid had not had the chance to get up when it was hit in the torso. The blow split it in two. The upper half tried to pull itself free, but it sputtered and died.

Raven then took her attention to the other droid she slammed on the wall. It was already beginning to get up. She enveloped the floor in front of the droid with magic. Then the floor rolled forward, smashing the robot's legs.

The droid grabbed its staff and threw it at Raven. Before it could get close, she sent the weapon zooming back. It hit the droid in the center. It tried to dislodge the stick from its body. But the light faded from its red eyes and its movement slowed down until it stopped, power gone.

But then Raven felt searing white pain shoot from behind her. The third droid had leapt up and struck her from behind. "Aaahh!" she shouted while falling to the floor, reeling from pain. She tried to get up but not fast enough. The droid kicked her in the ribs, knocking the air from her lungs. She was slumped on the floor, defeated.

The robot stepped closer, moving in for the kill. Raven tried to fight back, but she couldn't muster enough energy to do anything. But she had to fight back, she could not die here, not having any idea how she ended up here. She had too much to live for, her destiny, her friends. She could not let it end now. Rage began to build up in her head, filling her with forbidden emotion. Then inside her mind, something snapped.

She got up in a flash, finding power in her desperation. Within her, her anger had won; she was desperate to fight, to live, to destroy her attacker. But she could not do this in her current form. Raven took to her demon form. Two extra eyes surfaced form her face, above her normal ones. A red mist clouded her mind and eyes. She was not in control anymore; her inner demon had won over her rationality.

Then she turned her focus to her would-be executioner. She wanted it gone, dead though it was a robot. The droid backed off, taking a defensive stance. Raven approached she didn't need to do anything. She just absorbed the robot into her cloak. In a moment, she stepped back; the droid was nothing more than a heap of scrap metal.

Then she set her sights to the rest of the bots. They had, personally, done nothing to her. But if they were of the same kind that tried to kill her, then they had to go too. She just focused on them, nothing more. Then the remaining five droids were encased in black magic shell. With mere force of will, she crushed the droids. When she let go, the former attackers were balls of twisted metal.

"This has gone on for too long." whispered a voice in her head. "You must regain control, what is it to survive if only to live like this…"

Raven gasped. The haze in her mind had lifted; she was back in control, but just barely. Her demonic features began to fade. Her four eyes melded back into two. She began shrinking back to her normal self. The monster inside had left and Raven was back. But she was drained. She collapsed to the floor, nearly losing consciousness once again.

"Sir, are you alright?" said the leader of the soldiers as he came up to the chancellor.

"I'm perfectly fine," replied the man, a little shaken. "What of your squad, Commander Cable?"

"I have no casualties to report sir," said the soldier "Trooper CC 3221 has incurred some serious injuries but he can wait until we've gotten to your craft."

"Very good commander, I see that the Republic has not made a mistake in placing our security in your hands." nodded the chancellor in approval. The commander sped off at these words. Then the chancellor turned his attention to Raven.

"Thank you sir; but what shall we do with the girl?" the commander asked.

"Help her up and take her to the ship, we can ask questions once she gets her strength back." said the chancellor.

Raven watched as two troopers helped her up, bracing her arms on their shoulders. The soldiers moved with near mechanical efficiency. They helped another soldier, bleeding from his leg armor, up and moved out.

The trip along the walkway was a long one. But with the troopers helping her out, it only took a few minutes. None of the effort fell on her, a little escape from the moment's chaos.

They reached the door at the end of the walkway. There was a control panel to the right. The commander punched a couple of buttons and the door opened sideways with a swoosh sound. Raven looked up to see what was at the end. It was a ship, a gleaming silver ship. The ship was a very ornate vessel, with sleek, flat, form. There were two huge wings protruding from the main section. It bore some resemblance to the Titans' own ship but there were no visible engines. Raven could not think of how it could possibly take flight, but who was she to judge this planet's technology.

They entered the ship on a boarding ramp that opened up from the side of the ship. The interior of the ship was very luxurious looking; control panels themselves were advanced looking touch pads. The two clones supporting Raven lay her down in an L-shaped couch, near to the Chancellor's own majestic looking seat.

"Trooper" said the Chancellor "You may launch when ready."

"Of course sir." the trooper replied. "Sir, I believe that this was dropped by the girl during the fight." The trooper reached into his belt and pulled out something small… Raven looked closer and she found out that it was her COMMUNICATOR!

"Thank you soldier, now leave us." ordered the chancellor.

When the soldier left, Raven got up. She shook her head to clear her mind and pulled up her hood. She took a seat and reached out her hand. "The communicator please."

The chancellor gave it to her. "Well, hello to you too." he said. "Let me introduce myself, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic."

Raven thought for a second. Chancellor Palpatine? Galactic Republic? This was Star Wars stuff; Beastboy never let her forget it. More questions streamed to her mind; further expanding her already huge archive of mysteries. Then she found out that she had been staring into nothing for a while. "Oh, yeah… Raven. Just Raven" she said taking her communicator back.

"I suppose I must thank you for saving my life. But I must say, you had us all frightened there when you turned into… that _thing_."

"Ah," Raven said, rubbing her forehead. "Well, let's just say that I have anger problems. Things happen when I get mad, bad things."

"I see," he said, not dropping his distinguished tune. "But your powers are amazing to say the least. But maybe I can help you further."

"Really?" Raven lifted her head in curiosity. "What could _you_ do to help _me_?"

"I understand how your mind works, I know you seek control over you powers." he said. "But what you are sadly mistaken my dear. You should harness your anger, release it, let it work for your own gain!" he continued, raising his hand vindictively.

"You're insane." she said, appalled. "You can't possibly understand what I feel."

"Oh but I do." Palpatine said powerfully. "If you follow me, let me help you, _you_ will find out that _you_ are the one mistaken. You will learn how to put your anger to good use. Instead trying to stomp it out onto the dirt, you must let it loose on you enemies. But of course it is your choice, not mine. I would not take it against you to put this whole thing behind. But it is an opportunity that I am handing out to you. You would be wise to take it."

Raven searched her mind. Should she take this chance, this once in a lifetime chance to take her anger under the thumb? It is not like this would come up again. But this would go against her whole life's work to try and quash her anger and never let it out. On the other hand, what was the point if this new way would accomplish the same end? It hit her like a rock, there really was no choice, and there was only one answer to give…

She opened her mouth to speak… "Yes." she replied. "I'll do it."

"Very good Raven," said Palpatine "I assure you this is not a choice you will live to regret…"

With that the craft levitated. The engines hummed alive, pulsing with power. It only took them a second to take to the air. At breakneck speeds, unfelt because of the artificial gravity, the ship zoomed into space, just another speck in the cosmos.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers. Those things just keep me going.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Beastboy floated, in and out, up and down. But he couldn't figure out where he was. It was all black and he couldn't see. His thoughts were about as mixed up as a soggy bowl of cereals. He couldn't think. He didn't know if he was alive. He was just there.

"Hello?" he thought to himself. "Is anyone there? HEY! If anyone can hear me, I wanna know, AM I DEAD!" Stupid question, but heck, might as well ask.

He waited for a response, he didn't know where it would come from or a reply would even turn up. He waited in nothingness. Feeling out for a voice…

Then he felt someone's hand tug on his shoulder. His mind snapped out of the black and he opened his eyes. The hand left him when he turned around to face its direction. His vision has hazy; he couldn't make out much of anything. All his mind could pick up was a dark form over him and a gleaming gold-ish background behind. Dark figures were beginning to swarm around him. Beastboy tried, in vain, to make sense of it all.

"God? Is that you?" Beastboy asked in a low voice. He still didn't know who he was talking to. But if it _was_ the Big Guy, hey might as well score some points on first impressions. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Young man, you are in the halls of the Jedi Temple." said the figure stately. "Now, what are you doing here? "

"Jedi Temple? JEDI TEMPLE! Oh geez! What is happening?" Beastboy thought to himself. "This was Star Wars stuff. Was this another one of my crazy dreams? Whoa, cool dream."

"Young man," repeated the person in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Beastboy arched his head, mouth opening to respond. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. It was real pain; his nerves were sending their message. It was plain and simple. Something inside him hurt. The pain wore off moments after, but the fact remained. If this was a dream, he would have woken up by now.

Beastboy rubbed his eyes to clear up his vision. In front of him stood a brown skinned man. He wore simple yet somehow grand looking floor length robes. He was a tall person, with an intimidating frame. To top it all off, he was bald. A light bulb in Beastboy's mind just lit up. The man standing in front of him was the legendary Jedi Master, Mace Windu.

"M-m-m-m Master WINDU!" Beastboy shouted, mind on fire. "Jedi Master Mace WINDU! The best swordsmaster in the Jedi Council! The only person higher than you is… is… MASTER YODA!"

"Oh, flatter me boy," said Windu crossing his arms. "but what is your business here?"

Beastboy's mind raced. He was elated to find that this was real. But it wouldn't matter if he would be kicked out now. He racked his not-so-very-extensive library of not-so-very-convincing excuses. Someone dragged him here? Uh, someone clonked him at the back of the head and dragged him all the way here? Ah sweet, I know, I'm a Padawan.

"Um, I'm a Padawan umm, learner Master Windu." said Beastboy, nervously tapping his fingers. "Yes sir! I'm a Padawan."

"Really? Who is your Master then _padawan_." said Windu, raising an eyebrow at the last stressed word. "Who is your Jedi Master?"

"Uh oh" Beastboy thought. "Plan backfired, plan backfired… What do I say? What do I do? But more importantly, what'll they do to ME!" His mind was racing, searching once again for a suitable piece to fit his excuse of a puzzle… though him finding something within the next few seconds was just about as likely as Raven laughing at one of his jokes…

Master Windu opened his mouth to send Beastboy out of the temple when a hooded figure popped out from within the crowd. The guy wore a sweeping brown robe, just like most of the others. The hood on the new dude's head covered his face. Then the new appearance held out his hand to Beastboy. "Who is this guy?" he thought. But the least he could do was accept the gesture. The person pulled him up.

"Just play along…" whispered the person to his ear. Who was he to tell him what to do? Then again, who _was_ he actually? In spite of what little information he had, he decided to do just as this new appearance said. Besides, he had nothing else in mind.

Once Beastboy got up, the person turned to Windu. "I apologize master," he started off in a docile tone "my Padawan in always out, escaping my sight. A habit I will make sure he forgets."

"Ah, and you are?" inquired Windu, his voice brimmed with foamy suspicion.

"Master Luke" replied the mysterious Jedi flatly.

"I do not recognize that name… Luke is it?" said Windu, skepticism coated his words.

"I suspected so Master Windu." said Luke "I believe that you were not with the rest of the council when I was granted the title of master. But if you have time to ask Master Yoda, I am sure that he will be able to ratify my claim."

"No, that will not be necessary." waved Windu. Then he turned to his attention to Beastboy. "You are lucky to have a master like your own." With that, Windu turned away and strode off.

With Windu gone, the rest of the crowd dispersed in a matter of moments. The interest Beastboy's appearance left along with him. Jedi were not too different from normal people. Soon enough, only Beastboy and Luke were left in the corridors.

"Dude, thanks for saving my butt." said Beastboy with a sheepish smile.

"Don't thank me yet." said Luke as he removed his hood. Beastboy was taken aback. Underneath the hood of the shadowy Master Luke was the very familiar masked face of Robin, the boy wonder.

"Robin, dude, what are you doing here!" said a stunned Beastboy, thing happened so fast that he couldn't make ends meet fast enough. "How'd you get in!"

"Before I get to that, you'd better get yourself into character." Robin said "The supply room isn't too far from here. Come on."

"Whatever you say dude." said Beastboy as he began following Robin.

"Try not to stare at anyone by the way." said Robin as he pulled his cloak back on and began to stride. "I'll explain later."

"Okey dokey." Beastboy shrugged with a confused tone.

Beastboy followed Robin along the halls of the temple. Robin told him not to stare at anyone but that didn't stop him from staring at pretty much everything else. Magnificent statues, levitating people, fighters sparring with what Beastboy recognized were lightsabers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Living the life of a Teen Titan involved getting along with alien species. Being one strange dude himself made it easy for him. But he never felt as "at home" as he did now. He couldn't really explain right away why he was here in the first place. But no matter how much trouble he was in, no matter what the explanation was, he liked being here.

They got to the supply room soon enough. Beasboy's eyes lit with excitement. The room was well it and lined with racks filled with a wide variety of futuristic gadgets. Beastboy recognized lightsabers, Jedi robes, and utility suits of varying sizes among the things stacked on the numerous shelves. It was every geek boy's dream to be in this room.

"Well, come on," said Robin. "You know what to look for."

"Whoa DUDE!" screamed Beastboy as he zipped to each of the rack; grabbing things here and there, still not believing that any of this could be real. But heck, if it turned out that it wasn't; then at least he got to check out all the cool stuff. "I don't believe it. How did you get here?"

"Well, last thing I remember was blacking out." said Robin inquisitively rubbing his chin. "When I came to, I found myself here." Robin motioned to the walls of the room. "I decided to pick up some gear and head out to find you guys. I was on my way out when I found you so… here we are."

"Cool…" said Beastboy, his mind set on the gadgets in front of him. "Nice acting too. I can't believe you said "Luke". Dude, that was nice, "Luke Skywalker" isn't on for another few decades."

"Thanks." said Robin with a curt smile. "OK, now your turn. Do you have any idea where we are and how we got here?"

Beastboy was totally dumbfounded at the words. He had none of the answers that Robin demanded. The last thing remembered was that he was on the couch, right in front of the TV; moments away from watching Star Wars Episode Three. Then, Baddabing, baddabang, baddaboom… I'm in the temple.

Then something finally lit up in his totally blank mind. "Control Freak." he thought "Oh, geez… never trust labels, STUPID! I am so STUPID! How could I trust a dumb label that said… "For recreational purposes only"? Man, I fell for his stupid trap… From this point forward, I, Beastboy, will keep away from anything that even _looks_ like a…"

"Beastboy, I asked you a question." Robin repeated.

"Oh, dude, it's Control Freak." said Beastboy, snapping out of confusion. "It was his remote."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Robin his smile faltering; he had to be filled in no matter what he'll do to me after.

"You remember yesterday?" Beastboy began "When Control Freak escaped? And I found his backpack?"

"Yeah…" said Robin, thoughts brewing in his mind "It was empty, nothing strange about the actual bag. Where are you going with this?"

'Well," Beastboy replied. "I found a remote inside and I…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue any further.

"What did you do?" Robin snapped angrily, the blank expression on his face barely concealed the rage inside.

"I used it on our TV…"squeaked Beastboy quickly, covering his hand with his hands. "PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!"

"YOU WHAT!" Robin shouted as he stretched out his hands and squeezed on Beastboy's shoulders. "Are you telling me that you used a remote," Robin's eyebrow twitched, his voice trailing with anger. "You found in a backpack… which HAPPENED TO BELONG TO CONTROL FREAK!" he squeezed tighter. "The one person who could actually destroy our lives with one stupid REMOTE!" Robin locked Beastboy in a gaze that could smolder metal.

"Yeah…" whispered Beastboy, just waiting for Robin's rage to unfold on him.

Robin removed his hands from Beastboy's shoulders. He just stared for a second. Beastboy's idiocy was just as hard to comprehend as Slade's unfathomable plans. Then he balled his fists. Anger mounted inside… He looked at Beastboy's cringing form. But he felt no pity. He sent his clenched fist on a collision course to Beastboy's head. It made perfect contact. He could feel his hand throbbing and he could hear Beastboy's whimpering from the blow. The veil of anger left Robin eventually… His reason returned and right now he felt sorry for the guy. But he had to admit, that was the sweetest feeling punch that he _ever_ delivered…

"AH!" Beastboy shouted. His head was throbbing with the pain from Robin's punch. "Augh… OK, OK, I deserved that…" He finished while rubbing his aching dome.

"Man, that felt good." Robin admitted with a smirk. "Hurts don't it?"

"Hell yeah!" said a whimpering Beastboy.

"Good." Robin said. "Well, that's done… Now we gotta figure out how to get out of here. First step is to contact the others. Have you seen anyone?" Beastboy shook his head. The pain was leaving, a feeling he righteously had to feel. Robin pulled out his portable yellow communicator.

"Starfire, Cybor…" he cut off there. The com-screen was zapped with static. It took a couple of moments for an image to form. But it was not Starfire. It was not Cyborg. It was not Raven. The face on the screen belonged to someone else. It was the greasy, bloated face of Control Freak.

"HAH! Titanic fools!" Control Freak began, his face smirking like he was a madman, which he was. "YOU FELL FOR MY TRICK!" Robin shot a fleeting look at Beastboy. "As you probably have noticed, you are in my, oh so very perfect rendition of the blockbuster hit, Star Wars Episode Three. You can try to get out. Go ahead and try to look for a stage exit. YOU WON"T FIND ONE! BWAHAHAHAHA! You'd just better play along if you want to survive. You could be successful; I don't care, but read my lips, you-are-never-getting-back! BWAHAHAHAHA! Snort BWAHAHAHAHA!" Then the screen flickered for a moment and eventually died.

Beastboy's mind was totally discombobulated. He was unimaginably happy that he was actually _inside_ the universe of Star Wars. It was always his dream to become part of a sci-fi world; to be able to do all the cool stuff that sci-fi dudes were able to do. But on the other hand, he was stuck here for… well… forever. He could not live without his friends. They were always his humor monkeys. They were always there to comfort him. They were always there to get him out of the stupid situations he got into. He didn't want to give all that away… not that he had a choice…

"This is great," sighed Robin, his head sank. "Well, looks like we're stuck here might as well adapt. We'll get to finding the others once we get the chance. Come on, suit up Beastboy."

When Robin looked up, Beastboy was already in full Jedi garb; loose brown robes on top of a beige colored uniform with matching knee high brown boots. Somehow he looked taller, or at least not as skinny.

"Dude, this just looks cooler on me." said Beastboy smugly; igniting the lightsaber he had in hand. The weapon released a brilliant blue blade of light. The radiating humming was somewhat reassuring. It sorta said, "This blade will not let you down."

Robin smirked. "Well, at least I'm not alone." He placed his friendly hand on his comrade's shoulder.

* * *

The two had barely left the supply room when someone spotted them. A red-skinned hand attached itself to Robin's shoulder. Robin instinctively turned around and faced the new appearance. He would have gasped hadn't his sense of reason caught him before he did. In front of him stood an alien. It had two giant horn-like things protruding from its head. It had weird looking blue tattoos on its skin. That seemed like a really small feature considering its skin was strange tone of red.

Beastboy stepped in front of Robin before he did something stupid. "Greetings Master Shaak Ti." he said with a polite tone. "How can we be of service?" Then he whispered to Robin's ear. "Female Jedi master, let me do the talking."

"The temple is… lacking of fully trained knights." she said. "Master?"

"Oh, no, he's my master Luke." Beastboy said as he pointed to Robin. "I'm just his padawan, um…, Solo. Yeah, Solo. But I can speak for my master."

"Yes, well," Shaak Ti said, waving off her suspicion "The temple is drafting you on a mission."

"Ah, well, my master would accept if you could enlighten us with regard to the details." said Beastboy confidently. He knew that the temple called for it. He had to accept. There was no way out, just other ways of saying yes. Besides, he didn't want to know what the Jedi would do to lazy Jedi bums… if there were any…

"Well, the least you need to know is that your destination is the planet of Kashyyyk." she said. "With Master Yoda."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, this one took me a LOT longer to finish than the others. Note, no relationships, no real connections. Just saying.**

**That said, HAVE FUN!**

Chapter Four

BATTERY FULLY CHARGED

SYSTEMS CHECK…

ENERGY DISTRIBUTION COMPLETE,

LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS ONLINE,

HYDRAULIC CYLINDERS OPERATIONAL,

INITIALIZING STARTUP SEQUENCE…

Cyborg woke up with a jolt. After what seemed like an eternity, he woke up. He didn't remember why he had suddenly just knocked himself out. He just wiped out totally. All he could remember was waiting for the movie marathon Beastboy dragged him to, nothing more.

He tried to open his right eye… but couldn't. The moment he did, strange fluids stung the exposed pupil, forcing him to close it. Then he took a deep breath; only to find that two tubes were attached to his nostrils. He tried to listen for something but all he could hear was the soft gurgling of liquid in his human ear. Every now and then he could feel something solid as he floated about. It became clear that he was submerged in water or something like that.

Confusion mounted in Cyborg as the moments slipped away. He could tell from the feel that he was inside some sort of tank, suspended in fluids. That became very clear in the first few seconds of his sudden awakening. But he could not give an answer to his minds biggest query. Where was he?

Confusion was slowly beginning to turn into panic. He had once been transported into Earth's distant past; to a time of barbarians and invaders. Luckily, he got himself into fairly good hands and he was able to fight the good fight; nearly having his battery run out. That time he was lucky to be able to survive, let alone be able to help save humanity.

He was being stupid and he knew it. "OK" he thought. "I can't see with my human eye… so I'll just use my electronic one." His eye, though deprived of the ability of picking up images in low ultraviolet, was capable of seeing pretty much everything else. So he fired up his eye and waited. When it finally came online, he nearly choked in a mouthful of liquid.

Standing all around him were aliens. Strange looking beings with all sorts of features that would easily boot them out of calling them humans were scrambling about in a strange looking room. Weird looking squid-head dudes were talking to gross hammerhead people. Some looked like giant walking insects, patrolling Cyborg's tank. Thankfully, he saw someone who could actually pass off as a human being.

She, for she was clearly a female, was a grey skinned person with a peculiar shaved head. She wore strange looking robes that just about covered her feet; as a result, she seemed to glide around the floor. The person was apparently escorting another, somewhat shorter, robed individual. The latter's face was covered in a hood; concealing his or her face.

Cyborg swiveled his head left to right. He was beginning to freak out. He could see that he was surrounded by strange alien dudes, he had no idea why he was inside a tank, nor was he certain where he actually was. As he turned his head, the strange beings around him were beginning to stare and point at him.

* * *

Suddenly, everything became absorbed into a flash of searing white light. From being upright in a tank of fluid, he was slumped on the floor like a rag doll. Cyborg could hear voices screaming all around. Everywhere, he could see that there were these people in white battle armor, their numbers easily exceeding four dozen men. Each one had a rifle or some sort of weapon in their hands. They were blasting blinding shots of crystal blue all over the place. These people were scattered on one side of a dome shaped room, much larger than the one Cyborg remembered he was in. 

On the other side, he could see freakish skeleton like robots. These things were nothing like the ninja robot thugs that Slade used. These robots were made for war. Some robots looked frail, clutching a pistol in their hands, shooting crimson laser bolts at their opponents on the other side. Some others looked like grey beetles walking on two legs, blasting away with laser guns attached to their wrists. Others still looked like three legged insects, belting away an enormous amount of energy from twin guns on their appendages.

As amazing as the robots were, they were outnumbered and clearly losing the battle. The battle clad soldiers on the other side seemed almost programmed to kill. More addressing still, Cyborg could see aliens, much like the ones he had seen in the tank room, huddled behind the thin line of droids. Cy couldn't make out exactly what their facial expressions were, but the alien dudes were definitely cringing in fear.

Cyborg got up in a flash. He jumped quickly behind a large metal plate, jackknifed into the floor. He was a hero. He had to do heroic, and sometimes, extremely stupid and dangerous things. But he had to help, it was his job, his duty, to protect and serve.

Almost without thinking, he brought out his sonic cannon. His right arm quickly transforming from a five fingered hand to a fairly sizable firearm. Instinctively, he aimed, with help from his electronic systems, at a soldier who was getting dangerously close to the aliens. Then, he blasted out a powerful blast of sonic energy. It tore through the air until it absorbed itself into the soldier's armor. The soldier was taken aback; he had not expected the blow. The force of the attack threw the soldier onto a nearby wall. There was a horrible cracking sound, he would not rise again.

Cyborg had just killed a man. It tore a scar into Cyborg's humanity, but he couldn't avoid it. He was in a battlefield. Kill or be killed. It was that simple. It's just that this time, Cyborg opted to kill. He didn't like it, but he had to get used to it.

He continued the same pattern over and over again. He took out some soldiers. Some would live, others… were not so certain. This sort of thing was terrible to go through. A normal person would have lost himself in insanity. But even so, it was a pretty effective strategy. He came with surprise, and his targets didn't get the chance to warn the others.

Even with his help though, the soldiers were still pushing through. At a slower rate, sure, but they were still advancing. With breathtaking skill, the white armored soldiers took out their droid adversaries. Cyborg was beginning to think that he should have just left himself on the floor.

Just then, a grey skinned woman, the same one in the tank room, leaped into the fray. With agility that could outpace either Robin or Slade, she attacked. But unlike most of the soldiers on the battlefield who brandished a set of laser guns, she wielded two small sticks. She seemed pathetic at first, reaching into danger unarmed. But in an instant, she ignited the two, useless looking sticks. Two long "blades" it looked like pure light shot from her hands.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief. A glint of hope dropped on their hopeless situation. The warrior woman seemed to move in a dance of the deadly arts. She struck and dodged, sliced and swooped, all in tune with some deathly melody. Some, soldiers tried to snipe her from afar. The finger pulled the trigger and then… she met the shot with her with her energy blades. It was a flash movement and the bolt of light flew straight on a return to sender course. It hit its target in an instant. The woman seemed to have the uncanny ability to anticipate her opponent's moves. It almost seemed… precognitive. It was like she could see things before it came…

It took Cyborg a while to realize that he had been gawking at the sight for some time. He poised for his next shot. He pulled out from the cover, head cradled on his arm to aim. His scanned the grounds and found his next target: it was a soldier clad in somewhat different armor. Instead of completely white coverings, this one had a deep blue stain that ran from the head down. But these details couldn't matter right now. Cyborg took the shot.

* * *

But he did not notice the slight tilt in the soldier's helmet. It was too late, this one had it coming. The soldier snappily dashed right to avoid the shot. He turned and looked for the origin of the blast. Instinctively, he reached for his utility belt and pulled a shining metal sphere in his hands.

* * *

Cyborg had little time to think. He turned back to cover and ran through his combat analysis program. It read in his mind. Take one more shot and move to another position. The words appeared in his head, clear and simple. His programs hardly ever made mistakes and he had to trust this part of himself. The computer laid out the plan and his mind agreed. His body would follow. 

Cyborg repeated the routine again. He leaned on his outstretched arm and side-stepped to take one last shot. Voices were shouting in his head, but it made no sense anymore. Everything was lost to the blur of chaos. He scanned the perimeter to find his next target. Everything was going perfectly.

But he could not anticipate the next chain of events. He found his next target: another soldier with his rifle ready to fire. But it popped out of the corner of his eye; a silver ball with a blinking red light, bleeping in existence. For one moment in time, it was just him and the sphere. Cyborg could see it edging closer and closer. He had no time to react; he would take this shot one hundred percent. In the distance, he could see that the same blue striped soldier was waving his back, a sign of retreat. He had accomplished his mission. But now, his life was forfeit.

In one split second, he saw the ball explode. Strangely, the beautiful yellow core of a usual explosion was absent. There was just a small pop of yellow. Then blue and purple tendrils of electricity slashed out from it. It was so close that he could smell the air around him sizzling. It was an electro-magnetic pulse bomb. "This is gonna hurt a lot more" Cyborg thought.

Then he was absorbed in white once again…

* * *

His vision returned in a second. The lab was back in place. There were no more screams, no more fighting, nothing. The aliens stared, they were garbling in their indecipherable tongues. They rushed to move up to control panels, pushing buttons and monitoring charts. 

Cyborg did not know what he was doing. He had come so close to death, so close to never seeing his friends… He was panicking again. He could not imagine why he was here in the first place; he had to find the Titans. He had to get back no matter what.

Judging by the electronic charts on the walls, he could tell that the aliens were analyzing him. He looked down to see that there were tubes attached to his frame. Only one other person had tried to steal Cyborg's technology. That was Brother Blood, headmaster of the H.I.V.E. academy. Blood had gone so far as to have himself made into another cyborg. His trust on the aliens was misplaced; he would not let someone take him apart again.

In one instinctive movement, he triggered his cannon. His arm engaged in the transformation process. Fingers shifted into his arm while the gun emerged in the hand's place. Sonic energy blasted out the clear walls around him. Cyborg fell to the ground; along with thousands of shards of material.

"He's just had a memory relapse." cried out one of the frightenedsquid-headaliens, strangely enough, in English. "Back away slowly…"

The rest of the aliens backed off at these words. Cyborg was searching, searching for a way out. In the small sea of aliens, he could see one large door at one corner of the room. Cyborg aimed. Soon enough it would be nothing more than a hole in the wall.

But right before he could do anything, he heard. There was a strange voice in his head. All the grumbling of the being around him was muffled with a strange buzzing sound. But there was one clear voice.

"You will calm down," said the mysterious voice. "You are in no harm."

The words were like alcohol. It prodded at his mind, not forcing, only suggesting. It was not telling him what to do, it was telling him what would be the best thing to do. It was not a command, but an option. It had come from an unknown source and it was not a tone that he recognized. But for some reason, he followed. He had no idea why, but he did. I just seemed smarter to do so.

Cyborg got hold of his senses. His primal instincts waved off. The haze from his mind lifted slowly. He rubbed his head and as he tried to make sense of everything. The voice had just snatched him away from a stupid situation.

"Welcome back to the land of the sane, stranger." said someone behind him "Come, I am sure that you wish to be enlightened."

It was the woman again. She was motioning to him to come close. He didn't really have a choice and he stepped forward.

"I have to say," said the woman as she escorted Cyborg to a trip around the room; her robed sidekick was following them a few step back. "You are a most impressive specimen… Mister…" She trailed off for him to answer.

"Just call me Cyborg." he replied rubbing his head. "Who are you?" He finally figured out what to say.

"Asajj Ventress," she replied. "Apprentice to Count Dooku. His recent departure has been most unfortunate."

A memory file in Cyborg's head clicked. Cy had liked the sci-fi universe to some extent, not nearly as much as Beastboy, but he could figure out things. Count Dooku was some Star Wars guy. But he had only seen him in Episode two, that was why he was so eager to see three. Looking back… some of those things looked familiar… clones? droids? But this could be some weird coincidence… some really weird coincidence.

"Right…" he said while thinking this over. "So where are we anyway?"

"Yes, well, we do have to thank you for this." she said motioning him to look around the room. "Had you not come, this research facility would have ceased to exist. Your fighting skill and technology is extraordinary."

"Yeah, I know." he said in a factual tone. "It's my job to do that. Ya know, serve and impress."

"Hmm, yes." she said. "I do believe that he Confederacy could use someone such as yourself, such skill should be used for the better good."

Cyborg remembered his barbaric time travel mission again. Sarasim, the leader of an ancient civilization had been fighting some strange demonic forces. Cyborg had hesitated at first. Later on, he became attached and could hardly suppress his anger when Raven pulled him back. He was lucky to be able to run into two of these situations in a lifetime.

"So what are you saying?" he inquired.

"I see that you do not wish to be fooled." she replied. "So I shall lay it out for you. I have a deal for you."

"Go on…" he said eagerly, wanting to know more.

"We want you to work for us." she began. "Lend us your services, fight for the cause… Provide us with some technical schematics…" Cyborg twitched at the thought. So they _were_ after his techno.

"What's in it for me?" he reluctantly replied, the stakes had better be good for him to give so much.

"I see that you will not be swayed so easily." she said, it was creepy too. She seemed to read the Cyborg's mind like an open book. "I have never met one of our Nel'vaan experimental test subjects who were satisfied with our… alterations. I do not expect you to enjoy being an… outcast? a human soul torn to be replaced with a robotic heart?"

"I can't say I like it." sighed Cyborg as his head drooped. "People think it's great, but I've always wanted to be normal…"

"I suspected so." she said "You don't like being what you are right now, and we can change that."

"Sorry, not good enough." Cyborg snapped. "I've been through this before. I'm not taking it."

"Well, maybe she can persuade you to change your mind." said Asajj, motioning to her accomplice who had been standing behind, silent as a corpse.

The robed figure stepped forward. "Hello Cyborg." she said in a monotone voice.

"And who the heck are you?" he asked curiously he'd raise an eyebrow if his left one hadn't been metallically smelted into a frame.

"It's me." she said while edging off her hood. "Raven."

"Raven, what are you doing here!" he was dumbstruck at the sight, it was miraculous that he was able to figure out these words at all.

"I really don't know where we are or why we're here." Raven said. "But I do know that you need to make this deal."

"No way Rae." said Cyborg. "It's just the same with Blood. I'm not giving up my stuff."

"I you want to find the rest of the Titans, you'll follow my lead." she said solidly. "These guys are the good guys. They taught me how to control my anger." she raised her hand. The shards of clear material on the floor began to shake. Then, they fused together and formed the once broken, tank of fluid.

"I don't know what to say." said Cyborg.

"You could say "yes". I did, look at me now." said Raven.

"What do you say Cyborg?" injected Asajj from a distance. "You know what has to be done."

"I trust you Raven." he decided. "Let's go."

* * *

**Wondrous no? I will try to update weekly, school is pressing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slightly late update. Things are happening, so many deadlines to cover... School pressing down on my existance... Viruses on my comp...**

**Well, that aside, I can finally say that this next chapter is longer than the rest. But it's all the more exciting to read. The setting here will blow your heads off.**

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Star's head hurt. She could not understand why she could see nothing but the color black nor could she explain the spinning in her head. She did not remember swallowing any of the mouthwash. She tried to think about why people are not allowed to drink mouthwash though it felt good in their throats and smelled pleasant when she smelled her breath.

She contemplated on this little trinket of a thought for a while until she figured out that the point was moot. It had not real importance in the scheme of things and did not help her on the current problem. She would have to leave it for another day.

At first, Star could not even muster the strength to open her eyes. It took her the better part of a quarter hour to complete the task. Now she had to work on actually getting up. She was hard at work, having her severely cramped muscles in an effort to move.

Then a foul smell entered her nose. It was horrible; much like the stench of a toilet bowl when Beastboy and Cyborg would try to see how many pieces of blue, ill-tasting food they could flush down until the bowl would, as they say, "back up". The disgusting odor was too much to bear for hours of just lying there. In one bursting effort, she stood up. She breathed heavily and was sore in her knees and elbows. But she was happy to get up.

She looked all around and swiveled her eyeballs. She could see that she was in a fairly wide alleyway. It was a dark, dank corridor. The floor was grimy with all sorts of green things and the walls were creeping with strange looking animals. She turned her sight to the left and saw just where the reeking stench was coming from. There was a large green dumpster, swarming with flies. Judging by the fact that portions of garbage were still falling off from the main stack told her that there had just been a new dump.

The place looked like the ruin of Jump City when Trigon the demon had come to Earth. It was a dark period when Raven had disappeared and she had discovered that even she had a dark side. The whole Earth had been turned into one lifeless rock that spewed hot magma where water used to be abundant. It was a time she would rather forget.

She waved to off as she though. Through most of her trials, her friends had been with her along the way. But right now, she was all alone. Where was Cyborg? Where was Beastboy? Where was Raven? Where… where was Robin? She was alone and she hated being alone. There was no one around to help her. There was no one to guide her. There was no one to call for if she found herself in a fatal situation. There was only one solution: find her friends.

She saw that one side of the corridor was a dead end. There was no point in blasting a wall. She looked up, the corridor's walls stretched to seemingly endless heights. She would not attempt to fly that distance in her current condition. She would find herself at a loss of energy and anything happy that she could think of. There was only one way to go: forward.

She rubbed her head as she walked. Her head still hurt though she had already gotten up. It was a fair five minutes 'til she could see the end of the path where it opened up to another two pathways. She was tired, but she had to continue. There was no one to do it for her.

She was thinking as she moved. She asked herself, "Where am I?" But she had no clue. The Titans were all about to partake in a feast of the junk food and they were to watch event in the television. It did not matter what was on TV. All that matter was that there she would be, in the company of her friends, having a fun time. The question of how she got here also came up. But the answer to that could not be found until the first was behind her. After a while, she had done nothing but make her head hurt more.

She had finally gotten to the end of the walkway. A new question had risen. Which way should she go? The path widened but it split left and right. She looked up again, in hope that the walls would be more forgiving. But this was not the case; they were still as high as ever. She looked woefully to her left; this was a most depressing place. She turned left and she could almost feel the coldness of a metal barrel, centimeters from her head.

Starfire's green pupils widened at the sight. A silver gun-shaped object was pressed to her head. Her mind paced as she tried to make sense of it all. The gun was attached to a gloved hand, which was attached to a short, futuristically armored person.

"GET DOWN!" the person shouted. Star was only too glad to comply. She dropped to the floor, hands on her head. She did not want to be killed here.

There was a strange blasting sound. In the corner of her eye, Star saw a bolt of crimson light that shimmered in the air. It was hardly moments until she heard a heavy _thump_ on the floor beside her. She was scared, very scared.

"You can open your eyes now." said the strange armored, his voice said weakly. What's wrong with you anyway?"

Starfire was hurt. She was almost shot with a very strange weapon and her would-be assailant was being most rude. If this was one of the "practical jokes" that Beastboy was most pleased to use, this was a very bad one.

Then she opened her eyes. The sight inverted her view of the situation. The strange looking person was beside her to the left. To her right was a strange looking body flat in its face. It was no human body, the skin was green and there were two trumpet shaped ears that were protruding from the head. It was also, obviously, no longer living. There was a most noticeable hole that was seared into the back of the head. Whatever happened, happened quickly as the fatal wound was still smoking.

"Thank you." began Star; her sudden gratitude toward her rescuer was beginning to unfold. "I did not realize what you were doing."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." bit the person through the visor of his large helmet. "What's a person like you doing in lower level Coruscant? You wouldn't have lasted the day if I hadn't come."

Starfire sized up the person. The voice had given it away: the person was a male. Star had to wonder how such words could come from someone who was not even as tall as she was. It was almost funny how this person looked almost like a midget. But this impression waved over when she observed the dark green armor. It was scarred at some places and there were places on the helmet, wrists, and legs that Star could only assume were weapons.

"Coruscant?" said Star inquisitively. "I am not familiar with this… planet is it?"

"I guessed that you were one of the dumb ones." he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how you manage."

"I am trying to express my gratitude…" gritted Starfire through her teeth; she could feel a little droplet of sweat that was riding down the side of her face. She was most thankful for having someone save her. But right now, he was just being rude. Rude in a way Robin never was…

"Yeah, right." he said plainly "Thank me now. I won't be there next time." He then turned away to leave.

"Can I at least be granted the pleasure of knowing your name?" she said, it was merely a polite understatement. She did not really wish to know the name of the pig that had his back facing her.

"Fett." he said flatly. Then he began to walk.

But he had not taken more than a step when distant footsteps began to make themselves heard. They were coming from the direction of Star's former attacker. In moments, she could see who were making them. Three strange looking aliens were approaching.

One of the three looked very much like the one mister Fett had killed. It was a green skinned humanoid. It almost looked like it dressed like a normal person. But the face had immediately disqualified it as anything human. Aside from the strangely shaped ears, the being also had large spherical eyeballs and a strange looking snout that took the place of the mouth.

The other two were also humanoids. But they were also not human. Their skin was a bland orange color and she could see that their fingers were webbed. As strange as the green skinned alien's head was, these two aliens had extremely grotesque craniums. Both had mouths covered with tentacles and cone shaped heads. If Beastboy or Cyborg were here, they would have described the beings as "squid-headed".

They were running at an excited pace. They seemed to be attracted to the laser bolt that she had seen earlier on. But then, they stopped when they saw the dead alien. They started pointing and making a fuss. They were mumbling in a strange tongue and they seemed most distressed at the sight. The green one looked up and saw Mister Fett as he stopped.

"BOBA!" said the green one, his snout blurting out the words with a strange wheezing voice. "You dead now. You won't get away with dis one boy!"

The other two faced Fett's direction. They seemed equally as mad as green alien. They started muttering and shaking their hands. Through the confusion of it all, Star hardly noticed one of the squid headed ones reaching for his belt; reaching for a silvery gun.

Fett's response was almost instantaneous. He grabbed for his own belt and grabbed a strange looking metallic object. With a flick of his wrist, Fett threw the object right in front of the aliens. It was a split second that seemed frozen in time. The aliens had had hardly enough time to gasp and futilely cover their faces in an attempt to save themselves.

An explosion followed a second later. The metal case vaporized and let the fiery storm within. The bright yellow flash burst out and the aliens were blasted meters away. The ear splitting sound and the resonating shockwave nearly tipped Star off her feet but the aliens, all three of them, landed with sickening cracks. But it did not matter, they were dead before they hit the ground.

"Fools." Fett snidely commented, he brushed the incident away like dust from his hands. He resumed his stride as soon as if it had never happened.

Starfire was stunned. Boba, apparently, was a most competent warrior. Had she been the person in his situation, she may have flown up at first sight. She never wished to… permanently disable anyone who had wished to hurt her. Slade maybe, but he could be considered an exception. But Boba seemed to have no problem eliminating any and all threats. Maybe he could help…

"Wait mister Fett." said Star as she jumped to catch up. "I may need your assistance in much more pressing matters."

"_Mister_ Fett?" he said jokingly as he stopped suddenly. "Yeah…"

"So you'll-", Star began.

"You might want to get out of here real fast." he said as he cut her off. "The dead man has more friends coming." Then he pointed behind him. Star could not see anything. But Fett seemed too confident to make a mistake now.

"I do not understand." she said. "I do not sense any danger."

"Fine, but I ain't gonna stick my neck out for you again." Boba said. "They seem like a great bunch of guys." Then he turned around once again. Star noticed something on his back. He had some sort of backpack that was strapped on him. Star had seen things like this before, it was a portable, jet propelled, flight mechanism. It was what humans on the television would call a "jetpack". Star realized that he was about to run.

From a distance, she could see the danger. There was a most unruly mob of strange beings that was approaching. They were shouting and yelling and waving objects above their heads. It was made clear that they were to exact revenge on Fett for his actions. Star counted a good number of a dozen, and that was in the front line alone. There had to be a good forty or so that were behind him.

"Hold on Mister Fett." Star declared. "I can take care of this. Follow me if you wish."

"What? _YOU!"_ Fett chuckled "What the hell can you do?"

Fett had barely turned when Star began to take flight. She summoned her emotions to her mind. Happy moments were needed. The time when Raven and Starfire had exchanged minds, the time when Robin finally said it was alright to have her as a "girlfriend"…

It was not long 'til her feet left the ground. She could feel the air below her and the absence of gravity. It felt nice, and that was good. She had to have something in her mind to keep her in the air. Star hovered a little higher. The higher she was, the better a vantage point she would have. Not to mention, a target in the air is not as easily hit as one standing on the ground. Even so, she always hoped that the enemy was a sore shot.

From behind her, she could see Fett. He was obviously stunned as his broken stature showed. Star's ability to fly was obviously uncommon in this world. Star was happy that she had found a way to get past Boba's impenetrable air of rugged omnipotence. She could not see the face behind the visor, but she was sure that it had an astounded expression on it. It was a strange feeling that she had not always understood. Maybe it was "smugness"? Whatever it was, it felt nice.

She turned back to the direction of the attackers. This time she had to focus on some righteous anger. This was the only way to generate her starbolts. She tried to think of other times… When Beastboy had sent a balloon filled with some oily goo straight in her face, the time when Blackfire had stolen her friends, the time when Red X had declared it a crime that they were not "dating"…

Star felt the energy flow through her. She did not need to look at her hands to know that they were radiating a bright green glow. The effects of the bolts would usually hurt the opponent a great deal. But she was immune to her own blasts while they were in her hands, that fact would change very soon.

She focused on a strange looking alien on the left. It seemed that its face was melting off. It did not matter now. She cocked her arm and thrust the bolt away from her hand. It flew perfectly and exploded right on the ground in front of the alien. It flew backwards and landed a distance away.

The crowd did not even slow down. They scattered a little and began to aim their guns. Star threw a couple more bolts at the things. The bolts hit the living mass and aliens began flying. Star could see that some of the aliens were bleeding greatly. Star was not bothered. She could not stop. If she did, she would fall to the ground and most likely get killed.

Some of the beings began shooting away. The air sizzled with crimson shots. Boba had snapped out of the trance of surprise and took out his dark, metal, weapon. The attackers were obviously not professionals, they were little more than upright monkeys with guns. But Boba was a clear professional. He hardly wasted his shots and he left a lot of his targets with fatal holes in their foreheads and chests. He aimed to kill.

But even so, there were too many thugs. Star could fling a starbolt at one of them and two equally angry people would fill the space. She felt one second of extreme panic. She could hardly feel the hair on her head fall away. But she could smell the air around her sizzle and the heat was unmistakable. A blaster had just skimmed the side of her face.

Fear had filtered his way into her mind. She had to think fast. The odds were against them and she knew it. There were far too many brutes approaching. She decided that she did not need many small bolts; she needed one, large blast.

She massed the energy at her hands. Thoughts began to flood in. She thought of how much Boba had underestimated her. She thought about just how foolish he must be feeling right now.

Starfire felt the energy level rising. She lifted her hands above her head as the bolt increased in size. She began to count down. Five seconds, enough for her to mass up a large size, not enough for the opponent to notice. Four… she was still gaining energy. Three… it's almost there… Two… she felt her fingers buckling… ONE!

The enormous green ball had reached critical mass, and just in time. Star slammed her hands to the ground. The ball left her hands smoothly. It flitted through the air for one short moment and hit the ground. The action produced a wonderful discharge of green light and magnificent amounts of heat. Everything in the vicinity was enveloped in a flood of green light.

She opened her eyes the moment she could. The corridor stank with the stench of burned metal and left over energy. All around, moaning bodies were lying around. Others were just slumped to the grounds, silent. They were either unconscious or dead.

"Well, at least they will not bother me anymore."

Starfire slowly descended to the ground. She knew that Fett was still there. She was shaken up but she did not want any more comments from him on how extremely stupid she acted. She just wanted to get away and begin her search for her friends. If he was to accompany her, that would be helpful. But if he did not wish to, Starfire could manage.

She turned around, maintaining her false air of grandeur. She opened her eyes to Fett to see just what mean comment he had to throw. But there were no words, just a blaster to her head. It was just like where she was a few minutes ago. But this time, she knew that it was aimed at her.

"Step back Jedi." he commanded. He made it apparent that she was a threat.

"I do not wish to harm you." Starfire said. She was slightly startled, but she if she did not look to harm him, she might be able to do this next little act.

"That's not good enough." Boba said. He was about to shoot. Starfire instinctively blasted Fett's hand with her eyes. The metal weapon glowed red and he let go. It was a quick, reflective move. Fett had to think and send the message from his mind to the trigger finger before he shot. Starfire had had a marginal amount of time more to react. It was a millisecond's gamble and she took it.

Then she focused on Fett's armored helmet. Still rubbing his hand with the other, she was able to knock his helmet off. She was amazed at the sight. Underneath the intimidating helmet was the youthful face of a boy.

"You are merely a youth!" she said, dumbstruck as she was.

"Yeah, so are you." he replied as he dashed for the helmet before Star could get another look. "It's was a dumb move not to kill me when I was down. What is wrong with you anyway?"

"I am just trying to be polite!" she said, restraining as much of her reawakened anger. "I do not want to harm you at all! All I want is to find my friends. If you are willing to help me, I would appreciate it."

"Hmm, fair enough." he shrugged. "Look, I'll cut you a deal. Work a job for me and I'll help you out."

"I do not understand." Starfire said; her hate quickly waved off. Now there was hope for her mission to find the Titans. She was willing to blow away any petty arguments if it could make her search easier.

"Alright, I'll lay it out for you." he began crossing his arms. "The Republic encountered a threat. It looks like a hybrid organic splicing experiment. The thing took out a good number of troops until it was disabled in the retreat. Naturally, this guy has a Hutt's bounty on his head. I'd do the job but I'm already signed in with Inquisitor Malorum."

"So you wish me to help you with this "job"?" she asked simply.

"Yes, and if you can bring this guy to me, we split the bounty and I'll go help you out." he concluded.

Starfire thought. She might have to do things that were unthinkable to her and may very well shatter her ideals. To kill, to eliminate someone else's life… it was unheard of to her. But if the could find the Titans, everything would be okay. Everything would be back to normal. They would find a way out of this together. There was only one answer to give

"I'll do it."

"Great." he said. "Of course, I'll have to teach you a thing or two." Then he brushed some muck off the wall beside him. He stared for a minute, looking quite silly. Apparently, he found something and pressed a dull looking plate into the wall.

There was a loud hiss that came from below their feet. The entire wall section split in half, creaking at some points. Soon enough, where there was once a solid wall, was an enormous room. Lights in the ceiling flickered on and off. There was something inside, something big.

Boba slammed the panel beside him and the lights forcefully cooperated and they illuminated the scene. There was a strange looking vehicle right in front of her eyes. It had no wheels, so it was not a "car. The only thing that could qualify it as a vehicle would be the small "wings" that extended from the sides.

"Things like this." Boba said, breaking the unnoticed silence. "Say hello to Slave I."

* * *

**Whoa. Don't tell me you didn't like that. If you did, and I'm sure you did... Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAHOO! I finally finished this chapter. As much as I like writing, this one chapter was slightly more tedious to complete than the rest. But there are cliffhangers everywhere.**

**I just put something in here that I'm sure the fans will enjoy thoroughly.**

**So...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"OK Beastboy, you can't blow this one up. You just can't blow this one up. You only got so close to getting yourself and helpless Cyborg killed that time with the T-ship separating and all. Yeah Beastboy, you actually fixed it and you even got through Cy's cheesy techno mumbo-jumbo. This should be a piece of cake. Besides, you might even know how to fly this thing."

Beastboy repeated these words in his head over and over again. It comforted him a little as he squirmed in the casually leathered seat of the red-striped Jedi Interceptor. The temple had lent a vehicle to both Robin and him. It was a privilege to be trusted with one of the magnificent spaceships. But then again, it wouldn't be much of anything if he wasn't able fly it.

"There's a button in here somewhere…" he said to himself as he checked out the control panel in front of him, his consciousness cracking under the panic of the current condition. The buttons and lights were almost whimsical to watch as they danced, on and off, on the panel. "Better start punching." He started at random and pushed a red button, deciding to go on with pressing buttons of the same color. Things started blinking on and off, the board whistled and twittered, but nothing happened.

"OK, it hasn't blown up yet, that's good." he said as he continued on to the green ones, hoping that they would help. He punched on and on. His fingers were beginning to turn red under the stress. He was beginning to panic. "Don't lose it, don't lose it." He was on the verge of peeing in his pants when he felt the seat beneath him shudder. "YES! Wait, that's a good thing right?"

The thought of a "self destruct" button came to mind. Those stupid things never made sense to Beastboy. After all, the dumb button just gets the user in serious trouble anyway. But there's got to be a good reason for it and maybe it was a good enough idea to put in the schematics of a starfighter such as this one… another thing to add to his list of worries.

"Autopilot engaged." said a mechanical voice reassuringly, coming from an unknown section of the ship. There was a part in Episode I when the young Anakin did the same thing. He ended up getting himself in a life-threatening situation. But then again, he saved the world and this was certainly better than getting himself blown up on the spot. SO… This can't be bad. "At least that's off my mind."

OK, onto the mission. He was sent a message from Shaak Ti that filled him in on the details. Thankfully, the interface screen on the control panel had the wonderful thing called words on it. It wasn't as hard to find as the "on" switch anyway. After glancing over the monitor for a bit, he finally found the button labeled "Holonet Messages". He pressed it and the recorded image of the female Jedi master came alive, speaking to him in the calm voice, common among jedi.

"Master Yoda is commanding the bulk of the forces on Kashyyyk. We suspect that there may be an assassination attempt on his life. Master Yoda does not wish to be interfered. But the rest of the Council has decided that we cannot take the chance. You must protect him at all costs, but exercise caution and do not let him find out." With that last word, the screen blipped off for a second and resumed to the original clear blue menu interface.

That was the gist of the mission briefing. There's nothing to it. "Master Yoda's a, well, MASTER! He can't possibly get bumped off." he thought. "All I have to do is to get close to the dude and he's protected. He's like Slade, but in a good way. You just can't kill him. He's like, invincibabable…"

A thought struck his mind in a flash. "Hey, I'm green, Yoda's green. I have two legs, Yoda has two legs. I morphed Chewbacca before… I wonder…"

Beastboy closed his eyes and felt a sense of strange familiarity wash over him. He started to take his mind off the incredible task of flying the ship. Instead, he focused on the form of Jedi Master Yoda. The skin color was no problem; he wouldn't need to change anything anyway. Then the height; this was not too much of anything since he was short too.

The team counted on Beastboy very many times to change into any animal that could help out in the situation. But for some reason, animals were easy. Human features are far more difficult to do, though they were also much smaller. "OK…" he couldn't classify Yoda as an animal. But he had to try, this was just so cool!

Beastboy concentrated hard and harder still. He began to feel annoyed at himself. "Come on, be Yoda, be Yoda!" He started to sweat it out. Then, he could feel something different; there were ridges on his head. He felt his fingers, only three on each hand. He could not restrain himself. He opened his eyes, his wrinkly eyes… Tada! He was YODA!

Three fingers! Whitening hair! Really-old-guy facial features! In short, YODA! He was practically Yoda! There's only one thing left to test.

He cleared his throat, hoping it would help. He picked up his confidence and pressed the hailing button on the ship's crystal blue interface. The electronic screen bleeped mechanically and it flashed with a list of contacts. He scrolled down the fighter list down to the Jedi interceptors. It took him a while to get to Robin's signal. The screen began loading the boy wonder's image.

"Hey Beastboy, have you got your- WHOA! What did you _do_!" blurted the confused Robin. He had reason to be surprised.

"DUDE! Check it out!" Beastboy croaked. Yes! His voice was finally the really-hard-to-imitate YODA VOICE! "It is I Master Yoda!" He couldn't help letting loose a snicker, his words just didn't fit with the voice. But that was just fine.

"Beastboy, how the heck did you-"

"It's just the coolest thing! Check it out!" Beastboy cleared his throat. "_Begun the Clone War ha_s. YEAH! SWEET!"

"Right… Have fun with that. Just watch out for the reentry burn." Robin replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What are you talking about?" shrugged Beastboy skeptically, raising one white eyebrow.

Robin didn't utter another word. He just let out one cheeky, lopsided grin. He lifted his hand and simply pointed outside of the screen. Then, without further notice, it zapped into static.

Beastboy looked up. Robin was being mysterious again. Whenever he does that, something bad always happens. Slade would appear, Robin would get into an intense fight, and then the other Titans would get their butts kicked while they do. Sure enough, when he looked up, all he could see was a blinding yellow light, creeping on the transparent metal on his cockpit. The actual entry to the planet's atmosphere has begun.

Now, Master Yoda was not the type to freak out like a moron. He's imperturbable! Invincible! Unstoppable! Screaming at the top of his lungs was not his thing. But of course, no matter how much he looked like him, no matter how he acted like him, no matter how much he wanted to be the great Jedi Master, he was still good, old, cowardly Beastboy… And screaming like a little girl is Beastboy's thing.

* * *

The thick leathery armor encased Starfire's body. She did not bear her casual, tank-top-and-skirt uniform. Right now, she had the look like she was undergoing her transformation again. She had a sleek helmet with a piece of cloth attached to the sides which covered most of her face. She was covered in a loose fitting armor suit from the chest down to her legs. On her waist was another tarp that flowed to her thighs. It was a most peculiar set of clothes; Starfire knew Mister Fett had mentioned that this had belonged to his father's former partner, Zam Wessel or something… She could not think of how Zam could have coped with this uniform. It was unbearably uncomfortable.

But it was, as mister Fett had explained, necessary. She saw first hand what the "blaster" weapons could do. They killed in an instant. All the wielder had to do was to press on the trigger and it was done. A crimson bolt of light would emerge from the weapon and effectively destroy whatever was in its sights. She most definitely did not want to be a victim of its fatal flare. She wanted to live long enough to see her friends again.

Boba Fett had offered her a deal. She was very much unfamiliar to her own situation. She needed help and it was most kind of Mister Fett to provide. All she had to do was collect this "bounty" and deliver it back to him. Then, he would be able to provide her with assistance on her own personal mission.

All that was standing in her path was this bounty. All that stood in her way was this one solitary soldier. The amount of money was greater if the bounty was left alive. There was something about the source causing the target even more pain than the hunter could give. Or maybe it was something about concealed information that the subject held. But it didn't really matter to her.

Starfire held her modified DC-15x blaster rifle is her hands. The gun practically the staple for the galaxy's clone armies with a more trinkets put in, making it an even more lethal sniper rifle. She felt for her utility belt. One, two, three… Three Merr Sonn V-1 Thermal Detonators, tweaked with a lower level of the volatile substance baradium were inside. She somehow felt secure knowing that she could very well kill the target if she wanted to.

And if it came to that, she would.

* * *

Kashyyyk, the planet of the Wookies… Magnificent, mile high trees that scraped the sky above… Fur-covered Wookies that lumbered along in their elevated villages, living out their happy little lives… It just seems so much more beautiful if you aren't _on_ one of the barely-stable aerial walkways, hundreds of meters away from the ongoing battle on the ground.

But fear of heights is not one of the many aspects embedded within the programmed clone brain. This was especially true with an extensively trained advanced reconnaissance commando. ARC trooper 5453 "Fiver" ran across the thin walkway with preset skill. Each step was confident and successful. Few other people would have been able to this. But of course, the Jedi in front of him were such men.

Jedi Master Yoda was a in a tree hut quite a distance away. The mission objectives were to first, shadow the jedi master. Second, the team would have to thwart any assassination attempts on his life. It was a challenging, and probably fatal mission. But every single one was and if it helped advance the overall progress of the war, then it was very much worth it.

Leaves flicked his armor left and right as he approached the next hut. It was a trivial matter, only approaching enemies would be important enough to catch his full attention. The Jedi were in front of course, as they could defend themselves better against laser bolts using the archaic "lightsaber" weapon and the mysterious "Force". It was strangely comforting to know that there was someone, who far surpassed his own abilities taking the lead. "The mission is going well so far, no enemy resistance has been encountered." he thought to himself.

Then, just as if to discredit his thoughts, an electronic hum cried out through the scene. It was not the more familiar revving up of the leading jedi's weapon. It clicked in his mind, droid wrist blasters. He reacted quickly, jumping aside and pulled out his own dual blaster pistols. The Jedi were even snappier as they unshed their own lightsabers. Two blades, blue and green, emitted from the deceptively simple metallic tubes in the jedi's hands.

A hail of scarlet bolts rained from the leaves above. Most were scare shots and careened off in wild directions. But some of them hit and two clones fell off the walkway and down hundreds of meters to their deaths. There was nothing to do about it. It was war and casualties were to be expected. It was just to hope that you were not one of them.

Two dozen droids jumped down aggressively. Most were the unmistakable, bulky forms of super battle droids. But there was a pair of rarer, more lethal IG-100 Magnaguards. "Details are not the most important thing, just aim and shoot." advised his clone template Jango Fett. This was a most valuable piece of advice that each ARC took to heart. No sooner had he thought of this than he depressed the trigger button and blasted two super battle droids in the air. The rest of the clones followed suit, loosing their own salvos of laser blasts.

He aimed again at the two Magnaguards. But there was something about melee warriors; they never seem to get hit in cheap shots like this. The two crystal blue shots zipped away, singeing nothing but leaves.

Then the battle shifted quickly from ranged to close quarters as soon as the droids hit the platform. The most of the clones dared not shoot unless the firing range was clear, and in the fray of battle, this was nest to impossible to obtain. The ARC aimed at a super battle droid that got too close and opened up a good sized hole clean through the armor.

He took one swift look at the Jedi. The one with the green lightsaber seemed to flow through the air, striking fatal blows to battle droids. This dance with death continued on until the he found himself within the range of the Magnaguard. He looked very much like what a jedi was pictured to be in a clone's mind, the awe inspiring leader.

The shorter jedi who had the blue blade, on the other hand, was just barely scraping out with basic skills. He seemed to know what he was doing. But he was not able to do all that the moves that he was looking to do. He certainly did not look like an experienced soldier. But then again, masters were often partnered with a "padawan", who was a learner. This one was definitely the padawan.

He shifted back to the battle. His fellow clones were proving to be more than a match for the unwieldy battle droids. The Kaminoans who constructed the battle programs had a very wide variety of combat styles. The sweat they pulled out in training was paying off with their own blood. The other magnaguard was not one of the other battle droids. It swept troopers off with swift strokes of its electrostaff. Someone had to take it out.

Fiver took quick steps while the large droid had its back on him. He ducked at a wild shot that came from behind. Then, only a meager meter or two away from the target, he aimed for the head… and shot. The cloth wrapped head was blasted off the body and fell down to the ground below.

But the droid was not out yet. The primary photoreceptors were located in the head. That was true. But there was another secondary photoreceptor located in the torso. The droid turned instinctively, sparks still flying from the stump where the head was. It spun its staff and struck for the head.

But Fiver saw it coming and ducked and the fatal stroke missed by mere centimeters. He immediately rolled back just as the droid pulled of a fluid, programmed move and struck the wood at its feet, the area where Fiver was just moments before. The staff was lodged in the wood, but that would not be the case soon. The thing would pull it out in instants. But that small opening was all the time in the world.

The ARC snapped back up. He gripped the blasters he had in both hands and took quick aim. The droid was just getting back to a combat stance, the large, red photoreceptor in its chest serving as a great target. The clone depressed at both triggers and the pistols fired.

Both shots hit home instantly. The two brilliant blue bolts absorbed themselves into the magnaguard's photoreceptor. The form went limp instantly and the electrostaff dropped down. The lasers left two clean holes in the torso that were barely seen through the sizzling of the circuits. The droid fell to the ground; genetic engineering had triumphed over the computer once again.

Once the menacing magnaguard was downed, the rest of the droids were easy to dispatch. The five or so super battle droids that were left fell like a deck of cards when the green blade of the jedi sliced clean marks all over their metallic carapaces. These droids fell to the ground, never to fulfill their lethal programming.

The jedi deactivated their lightsabers and the blades of energy withdrew into the metallic weapon. They immediately turned to him. "Commander, regroup the squad and let's move out as soon as possible. Someone is after Master Yoda and we have to get there before they do." The voice was calm and controlled yet commanding.

"Yes sir!" Fiver curtly replied. Then, he gestured out to the rest of the squad, opting against using his comlink again. It was a set of developed signals that were learnt among clone commandos. The purpose was to thwart enemy attempts to get through to their communications. Helmet intercom was generally secure, but there were ways to get through and enemy eavesdropping could very well mean death. Non-verbally, he waved, "Regroup, single file. Advance in sixty."

Immediately, the clones fell into an orderly line. In less than forty seconds, the squad was moving again. With the Jedi on front, they moved on the path, quickly approaching an especially large tree hut. After this one, there were only a few more of these to Yoda's position. Only a few more…

When they reached it, the taller jedi shoved the door open. The hut was unsettlingly larger than it looked on the outside. There was at least eight ten meters from the floor to the ceiling. The whole thing was quite wide, twenty meters at least or maybe more. "This must be one of the central village huts then." he silently thought, not even breaking stride.

They reached the end of the room, there was only one large door out as this seemed to be the general design of the Wookie structures. The taller jedi moved over to the door and pushed it open, or at least it tried to.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

These words roamed his mind for all of the two seconds that there was until the door gave off a loud electronic bleep. It was an electronic detonation alert.

Instinctively, he ducked down, the ground would serve as his shock absorber. The jedi were uncannily faster and jumped off seemingly before the beep even let out. They both backflipped covering some distance in milliseconds, probably assisted by the enigmatic "force".

The next second, a violent explosion rocked through the scene. The clones' helmet toned down the sound and vision to avoid permanent damage. But still, he could feel the heat. Only a few feet away from the blast, fiery whips lashed out, nearly incinerating the flattened ARC. Pieces of debris flew through the air, bits of wood finding themselves as abundant in there as oxygen or ozone from the residual energy. Thankfully, this was one of the many purposes of the clone armor, to keep shrapnel and objects like that from lacerating troopers.

Fiver's visor cleared up in an instant. The door was no more. In its place was a gaping hole, filled with thick, black, smoke. He switched on his thermal scan. It revealed one standing figure in the miasma of dark air. It seemed like a female figure, but it was hard to decipher.

Beside that one, was an unfamiliar heat signature, sections of heat that were separated from each other by strange cold spots. No doubt, this was the bio engineered half organic, half droid trooper that the Separtists had unleashed in one recent battle, devastating a clone regiment that had been deployed to capture a Confederate facility. Aside from those two, there could be an unknown number of droids in there. They did not give off significant signs of thermal energy.

"Yoda is as good as dead. No Jedi will stand in my way." proclaimed a frosty, female voice piercing through the muffled noise of burning wood and thick smog moving around. The tone of her voice was eerily monotonous and icily threatening.

The two jedi were already up, lightsabers ignited. The clones were just getting back on their feet. The shell shock was waving off. The feeling tight battle readiness returned in its place. Soon enough, this room would be filled with the lethal flashes of blaster bolts.

"You don't know what you're talking about, mercenary." said the shorter jedi in a strangely familiar voice. Then he waved his blue lightsaber around as if to physically defend his point.

Right in front of him, the space began to clear. It revealed one hooded figure standing in the mess. The person stretched out her hands level to her waist. Almost impossibly, she summoned two objects from her robes to her hands. The next instant, the distinct hum of the jedi's lightsabers seemed to double over. Two scarlet blades sliced through the shady murk ahead.

"Mercenary?" she chuckled mockingly. "I think not."

Then she attacked.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. If you did, please review. If you didn't, do anyway so that I can improve. Suggestions are welcome but will not necessarily be entertained.**

**Next chapter will come up on time.**

**I hope...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I'm not the one to keep promises.**

**Well, I'm just happy that I was able to finish this chapter off. Man, combat is a different thing.**

**Well, ENJOY!**

**PS. If you don't get it, just check the end. **

* * *

Chapter 7

The scene exploded in a flash of red and blue light. A tremendous flurry of blaster bolts rippled back and forth between the two factions, concentrated energy beams demolishing droids and piercing white, plastoid armor. Intimidating forms of magnaguards advanced through the flood of more skeletal looking battle droids. The reeking stench of scorched ozone was still lingering in the air when the rounds were fired. In the middle of the huge room were two would-be jedi, Robin and Beastboy.

The dark cloaked figure, twin lightsabers in hand, lunged at the closest thing around: a crouched ARC trooper. She lashed out to the man with blinding speed. For all the finesse that was inbuilt to the trooper's mind, it was obvious that he was just barely keeping up as his opponent came on him, blades racing through the air. In an attempt to escape the melee, the trooper made the fatal mistake of leaping away from his attacker. With a casual flick of the wrist, she sent the ARC flying through the nearest window. The only explanation? The Force. The trooper's scream of mortality was still ringing through the air when the dark force user leaped at Robin.

The Boy Wonder jerked left instantly. The robed form in front of him charged with twin red blades. With a spiral motion, both lightsabers outstretched, she jumped at him with deadly force. With amazing speed, she dropped and attacked, the slashes aimed for Robin's sides. He would have been sliced in two if he hadn't strafed the second he did.

He retaliated with a one-handed swipe to the attacker's back. But the thrumming blade sliced nothing but air. His target was already behind him.

Blaster fire flared through the air as the deadly duel set itself up. Robin held his lightsaber shaft in his hands and assumed a defensive fighting stance, the blade of light holding still across his body. He would have to wait for the attacker to make the first strike. Then he could assess how to deal with her.

Robin spared himself a glance. A particularly large and bulky enemy was assaulting Beastboy, now morphed into Master Yoda. It, whatever _it _was, looked very much like a droid. Sleek metallic armor covered the arms, legs and pretty much the whole body. The face, which would have divulged the information what would answer the question of whether the thing was a droid or some hideously deformed creature, was covered in a deathly skull patterned mask. Beastboy seemed overwhelmed as the far larger figure advanced with a mammoth weapon cradled on its back. The thing opted not to use it yet as he approached with a more familiar electrostaff, the fight was on.

"Watch out!" he shouted out through the frantic cries of messages willing to make themselves heard through the mortal racket.

"Your executioner is right here jedi."

Robin looked back and found the dark fighter steadying her twin lightsabers at opposite sides of her body. Robin studied his attacker. A dashing, deep maroon robe covered much of her body from the shoulders down to where gravity would allow. From where the robe parted, he could see that a dark red leather-like suit enveloped her body in a tight, form fitting way. She wore a utility belt on her waist, something like Robin's own. Strangely enough, it only had three pockets, surely home for the lightsabers that she held in her hands right now and something else.

No prize for the figuring out that this person was no ordinary soldier, hired to serve the will of the employer. This was a sith.

Back at the temple, Beastboy could not help himself rambling away in his unnerving voice, clarifying Robin's doubts on the situation. Of the encyclopedia of sci-fi lore that Beastboy had crammed into Robin's head, he would be a fool not to recognize the swords fighter in front of him as a deadly Force-wielder. Though he himself was dress the part, he had no connection to the mysterious Force. Whether it existed or not, he didn't have it on his side.

Oh well.

Robin had not been able to ruminate on his opponent when she charged again. This time she had her sabers locking in on at his torso. Robin lifted his lightsaber directly to his front, intercepting both blades as it rose. However, the swords continued to creep closer and closer, elevating slightly to slice at the neck.

Seconds later, the blades got within inches from his neck. The stingy smell of ozone filled his nostrils. The light emanating from the lightsabers were close enough to illuminate his attacker's face. Despite being so close to death, he found the split second to notice that she was not able to see anything. A blood red blindfold was covering the greater part of her head. The cloth served its dual purpose of obscuring her sight as well as concealing the bearer's identity. It was astounding that, though sightless, she was fighting with such fiery intensity that would give Slade a run for his money.

Robin thought fast, if he didn't he would not have a head to think with. His arms were straining at the oppressive force coming from the twin blades. Before his hands could give out, he ducked away letting the light pass through thin air while the real target was below. Hadn't he done that, the blades would have sliced clean through the mask he had replaced his original with and all the way through his head.

For the moment of unbalance that his opponent had, turned his back to the floor and slid in between the split legs and through the robe. Quickly, he ignited his lightsaber poised for a vertical slash from behind.

However, his opponent saw, or rather, sensed the move and quickly caught the lethal edge in mid-strike with the lightsaber blade in her left hand. She turned around to regain balance and face Robin. This affirmed the uncertainty of the woman's Force status. But that didn't matter. Robin was trained by the Bat himself on all his martial arts forms. That would have to do for now.

Robin pushed forward intensely, buckling the sith into a small jump away. Taking this moment, Robin jumped back to his feet and held his lightsaber level. No sooner had he shook the strain off the last attack when she approached to slash again.

She increased the intensity of the fight. Quickly, she shot at him to the right slashing at his sides again. Robin blocked rapidly with a smooth flourish. Again, she lashed out with the other blade to his left. This time, Robin back-flipped and dodged the strike. He almost succeeded in smashing the sith's face with his boot. But she leaned back just in time.

Robin had to go aggressive now, as he may not get another chance.

Luckily, she allowed for a swift vertical strike with both sabers. Robin rocked backward just as he blocked it with an overhand parry, the crackling clash sounds overwhelming all other senses. Fortunately, as lethal as the blow was intended to be, it shoved him several feet away from his opponent.

Nevertheless, she did not spare another second wasted; lashing the crimson blades out to her sides, she spun counterclockwise. The sith was a lethal spinning top, cutting the air with her lightsabers and rocketing at Robin at an astonishing speed. The gap between them shortened rapidly. She was no less energetic at her attempts than the first time. No matter how much energy she used up, she seemed to compensate with her connection with the "Force".

Robin blocked the first strike and ducked away from the second. Moving quickly, he went aggressive and slashed upward, hoping to make contact with one of the outstretched limbs. But with a quick impulsive move, she dodged the strike with a flourishing circular stroke. This had green blade missing the individual's actual body. The razor edges harmlessly met the edges of his adversary's robes.

"You won't get that chance again Jedi." she spat menacingly. The blindfold did not reveal what expression her eyes would give away. But Robin was sure that it was one of sheer hate.

"I actually scored a hit. You haven't landed one on me yet." Robin smirked back.

"We'll see about that!"

The two did not leave another moment lost to conversation. The sith jumped again and blasted away from the floor, lightsabers flashing in the already seared air. Robin saw it coming a millisecond sooner and jumped up as well. His lightsaber held back to his side, primed for another intense strike. They met in mid-air, absorbing each other in a flurry of bright and deadly strikes. Oblivious to the lethal light show around them…

* * *

The small jedi lunged with surprising speed. Recklessly lashing out hiscrystal bluelightsaber in all directions, the jedi was indomitable flurry of living mass. Cyborg's combat computers analyzed the strikes and he sent his electrostaff to intercept. Blocking the first hit with a lateral parry, he did not expect the next. 

The jedi flicked his lightsaber in an upward motion. He did so with such force that he sent the lethal quarterstaff out of Cyborg's metal hands. Then, before he could do anything, the jedi landed a short, glancing blow to his left hand, leaving nothing more than a small scorch mark where it brushed the armor.

It was a lucky shot. The overall madness of the attack had confused his analysis systems and allowed him the precious moment to land an attack. Fortunately for Cyborg, the jedi was not as skilled as he was lucky and missed the chance to do any critical damage then and there. He would not let another chance pass by his almost too fortunate prey.

Once before, Ventress had said that he should have the forces of intimidation on his side in order to gain the upper hand. His radiant blue armor did not provide this advantage nor did it help him look any more inconspicuous. At that point, he could not refuse such advice. He agreed to a simple electronic job that would simply disable any glow that would come from his limbs. This resulted in a more intimidating look.

She had also said that he should refrain from using his sonic cannons. The arm weapons drained from his immediate battery and would they not allow him to keep himself going for a long battle if he was pushed to use it. A BAW E-60R rocket launcher was supplied to him instead. Baktoid Armor Workshops provided this particular rocket launcher to the many anti-armor battle droids deployed to the field. It had far less finesse when opposed to the sonic cannons. However, if it was good enough for the mechanized army, it was good enough for Cyborg.

It was in this circumstance that the advice did its job. A few moments before, the jedi was trembling with hardly concealed fear. Now, in the midst of an intense duel, Cyborg could sense that the jedi was breathing hard, losing energy at having stressed himself for too long. Now having lost his electrostaff, he could shift to using his rocket launcher and blast this pathetic jedi from the face of the planet. This was all too easy.

Cyborg dodged another slash aimed at his midsection. With the jedi's momentum leaning forward, he took one mechanized forearm and slammed it to the opponent's back. The strength of the hit forced the jedi to stumble clumsily to the floor.

Cyborg forced a punch to the ground. Unfortunately for him, all the hand met was hard, worshyr wood. The jedi had faked his trip and rolled to the right to get himself back upright. His lightsaber swung upward to assume an aggressive position. It was slightly amusing to see that the being had even thought he had a chance.

In the one instant that he had temporarily incapacitated, Cyborg watched as the midget lunged at him. His lightsaber was pointed right at him; giving the misleading impression of a lethal, living missile.

But Cyborg's computer systems analyzed the attack and quickly compensated. With the electronic reply, he hugged the floor. The next instant, the jedi spun right above and away from Cyborg's slumped form and missed him by a considerable distance.

Now was his chance. The puny jedi would have to waste precious moments to regain his balance and prep for the next move. Taking the initiative, he loaded the rocket launcher and took aim while his opponent was righting himself. Too late, he would be history by then.

Just then, all his systems flashed red.

CTRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED

MAIN BATTERY UNUSABLE… INITIATING BACKUP SEQUENCE B-114

Cyborg looked down. As of now, he felt no pain. But that didn't mean anything at all since the majority of his body was robotics. It was just one of the things that Cy had surrendered when his humanity was replaced by technology.

Sure enough, he looked down and saw a gaping hole in his chest. Some sort of projectile or some high-powered laser must have pierced the melting mass. But how could that be? His armor was proven sturdy enough to sustain several hits from a regular DC-15 blaster rifle, a weapon well designed to shred vehicles and infantry alike. This was not clone work. Some time in the future, he would have to find out who had caused all this. But survival was the first order of business.

He swerved back upright. Luckily, his enemy had picked up and left him for dead. Quickly, the jedi leaped to assist his comrade. Though lone, Raven was definitely more than a match for the jedi. Soon enough, he would jump in and support. The situation was still workable.

All around him, the Confederate battle droids were taking over battlefield. What little was left of the clone regiment were being broken down by the elite magnaguards. The ARCs were proving to be harder to eliminate than the usual drone. But they would have to fall eventually to lethal electrostaff strikes. Then they could clear the whole thing up before the backup batteries wore down. It was still a-

Just then, his enhanced mechanical sensors picked up something. It was the slight tapping of wood on wood… and the clomping of battle boots... He hurriedly checked his radar and enhanced the search parameters- movement. There was a small convoy, maybe a half dozen or more readings, in box formation. It did not take long to figure out the conclusion that this was Yoda accompanied by clones.

The fight had gone on for too long. It had grown too intense. The bright flashes of crimson and crimson must have caught someone's eye through the thick of battle. On the other hand, maybe Yoda had sensed it. It did not matter anymore. The only important thing was thathe was coming.

True, the objective was to assassinate the jedi master. The secondary was to destroy any other opposition. It would seem it to be helpful that their quarry was coming closer to them. But this was a lost cause. The prime elements of this mission… terror, intimidation, surprise… There was no way of eliminating the opposition without them. This was especially true with one such as the Yoda.

Any number of clones could be accompanying the more-than-proficient Jedi master. No doubt, that each would be ARC, the likes of which could shift the tide of battle in a snap. Jango Fett was not someone who was to be underestimated and the same was true about his handpicked commandos. However, that was a trivial matter with Yoda with them.

In short, they are good as gone.

"Fall back!" he croaked through his mechanical voice scrambler.

In quick succession, he clicked on his electronic comlink. Scrambling over emergency codes, he called what remained of his strike force to fall back. Battle droids were expendable. Hundreds of millions does not count as a "few". Strategically, they would serve as backup.

In a heartbeat, the droids abandoned their targets. Engaging their servos to maximum, they surrounded a particularly large window. With programmed tactics, the battle droids fell into a semi circle pattern, effectively forming a defensive perimeter.

The Republic forces would not allow such an escape to go through… not without a little distraction. Aiming vortex of the support wood, Cyborg blasted out the explosive loaded in his shoulder rocket launcher. With nothing less than total precision, the explosive opened up in the vortex, letting out a brilliant eruption of heat and light. With the central support gone, the roof began to collapse… just the right diversion.

The clones scrambled of the nearest wall, hoping to survive the imminent crash. Perfect.

The magnaguards moved with trained grace, they were backing away but they did not make it look like it. Spinning their staffs with intimidating force, they retreated slowly. All the while, they prevented any clones audacious enough from approaching. Having done their job, they leaped out of the clear, open space.

Barely seconds after the retreat of the elite guards, Raven back flipped toward the fallback position, peeling away from the electrically tense duel she and the jedi were engaged in.

"You won't survive next time jedi." she hissed, disappointment flowing through the words. It was dead clear that she was deeply immersed in her attempts to destroy the jedi and was not willing to part now.

"We'll be waiting." replied the taller Jedi as he disengaged his green lightsaber. Then, without further a-do, his companion and he blasted back to the door from which they came. For some enigmatic reason, they disappeared without the clones. Cowardice maybe?

"Raven, we've gotta go now!" Cyborg prompted.

"Fine." she replied in her old monotone. Now, it was just barely concealing her frustration.

Using her powers, she mouthed out some indecipherable words and gestured open palmed, to the floor. A black disk formed underneath Cyborg's feet. He had been through this routine repeatedly in the past. Balancing himself, Cyborg felt himself leave the floor and take to the air. Beside him, Raven took flight just as majestic as ever. Her head screwed forward with a stone face, confidently concealing her emotions as always.

They traveled quickly as possible, Raven, always keeping watch to see that Cy could keep up with the disk. It did not take them long to get some distance away from the worn out hut. Not too far behind them were the magnaguards they had loaned from Grievous, leaping among the branches and waving their staffs about like trained circus performers.

Significant harm safely behind, Cyborg took a glimpse at the scene behind him. He watched as the roof blasted away. For some reason, the wood did not give off the satisfying crash of it against the floor. The whole mass seemed to levitate in the air and break off from the main piece.

Yoda.

Cyborg could pick out some conversation. However, it was not clear enough to be intelligible. It was as good as trash. But no doubt that the incoming transmission was far from it.

"Raven, message." he said.

She pulled out a small, gold-rimmed holoprojector from her one other utility pocket and clicked on the "receive" button. A small three-dimensional image of Lord Sidious emanated from the metal gadget.

"Master, the mission has-"

"Failed?" fluidly spoke the Sith Lord. "I had anticipated this. Yoda is far more powerful than the both of you." He then slightly waved his hand to Cyborg's direction.

"Then why send us at all?" Raven asked, boldly invoking a strong response.

"Your loyalty has been proven." remarked the imposing Sidious. "I can now trust you to move on to another mission."

"If you wish, Master… Just say the word." Raven pulled back with a respectful bow.

"Very well, Mustafar."

* * *

**Just so you know, for anyone who was particularly confused at those sequences, it'sJedi Robin vs. SithRaven and Beastboy in Yoda morph vs. Upgraded Cyborg.**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please, feel free to comment, I need a little help.**

**GAH! No more promises. I'll update when I can, when I come up with a fully developed chapter. "Haste makes waste."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright people. Hello again. I know that I'm a little more than a month off schedule, but that's OK with me and I hope that's OK with you.**

**My only excuse for this is my beautiful 98 in Science and the 100 in Math. Thank you, thank you very much.**

**Let's see, the one thing in particular that I wanna discuss is whether I should change the classification from Sci-fi Parody to Action/Adventure-Parody or Action/Adventure-Sci-fi, either way, there's gonna be a change. Please, a penny for your thoughts.**

**And just in case you guys didn't get the last chapter, here's the recap. Robin and Yodaboy fought Darth Raven and Commando Cyborg. Then Cy got shot real bad from a mysterious source. (dooooiiiiioooouuuuuuuuuu!) This next chapter is the explanation.**

**Without further a-do, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Starfire ran for her life. With her modified DC-15 blaster rifle slung over her shoulder, accompanied with the hefty weight of several pounds of combat equipment, it was no easy task. Having mortality hang beside her was definitely not helping.

The rebounding pain in her feet gave her mind a jolt. "Why am I not flying?"

She shifted her gaze a little to one side and she found her answer. "Of course, flying is far from possible."

All around her, enemy blaster bolts strayed from their marks and strung the air in intricate webs of lethal energy. It was to her advantage that no one in particular was looking for her. But that was not to say that a flying girl, clad in assassin gear, would stay camouflaged in the chaotic fray of battle.

But of course, she could always do that if she lost her footing from the unsettling wooden tree bridge that connected the gargantuan worshyr trees together. Being no stranger to the reality of aerial movement, it was not a problem that she was hundreds of feet above the ground.

What really worried her was the stray blaster and SPHA/T walker bolts. She was running on a bridge that ran alongside a sharp rock face, the precipice was a glaring target board that would collapse on the first solid strike. She could only save herself to some extent. Incapacitated by an artillery bolt or crushed by the overhanging rocks, she would be no different than the numerous bodies that carpeted Kachiro's harbor sand.

Then, beside her, one of the Separatist Corporate Alliance tank droids sent a ballistic missile on a one way course toward one of the nearby clone occupied tree garrisons. The needle shaped rocket blazed through the air trailing a bright purple flame. Swirling toward their position, Starfire saw the commandos evacuate the bunker with near mechanical prowess.

Fortunately for the clones, the projectile flew several feet away from their actual holdout saving their lives. They would be safe for another moment. That is, until another audacious droid mind decided to pick them out as a target.

As happy as she could be with the protraction of a clone human's life, the missile had found a different, much larger target: the rock face. Within the consecutive moments, the rocket metal collided with carved bedrock.

The subsequent explosion rocked the world. A tempest of fire erupted from ground zero. Superheated air burst forth like long-withheld water from a holed dam. Starfire quickly dropped down and hugged the wood floor that was just barely wider than she was. The fire never reached her, but the heat whipped her crouched form with open force. The next instant, it was all over.

Starfire got back up, as she waved off shell shock. Her head was still spinning when she heard the distant cracking sound of the rock face giving way. She felt a shower of wet rocks pattering at her helmet. Starfire didn't need another warning.

Taking the risk, she jumped off the woodwork. With the torrent of desperation overwhelming the sliver of caution that remained in her mind, she began to take flight. She would not let gravity do its business. Instants into the descent, she began to oppose the effect. As heavy as she was, with all the equipment weighing her down, taking to the air was no problem. Floating into the air, she drifted a few meters away from the walkway.

Seconds later, the rock face behind her crumbled like a deck of cards in the wind. A huge boulder separated from the main hulk and plummeted to the ground below. On its way down to the sandy floor, the rocky mass collided with the walkway that Starfire had trudging along moments ago. The huge clump of earth snapped the Wookie bridge like a twig. Then, it continued on its course as if it had met no resistance at all.

Starfire knew she had to pick up the pace. She was totally exposed in the open air. At any given moment, she could be shot plain out of the sky.

To a clone on the beachhead, she would appear as an advanced rocket droid floating in the air in search for its next target. They would not lose a fragment of time to hesitate, pull the trigger and the target is destroyed. To a droid trying to take the position, she would appear as a strangely composed jetpack trooper. They would exercise no more restraint than the clones. Either way, she'd be eliminated.

Quickly, she scanned her surroundings, hoping to find a place to wait the day out. Maybe sometime in the veil of the evening, she could hope for better cover. Just then, her emerald green Tamaranean eyes spotted and abandoned clone bunker. Conveniently located on an outcropping higher up on the cliff face, it was more than acceptable.

Eyes locked on target, she zoomed toward the bunker. The calming lagoon air now felt like a dozen glacial whips, lashing at her face and body. True, the armor she wore prevented the gist of the pain, but her face suffered in full force. It was a most uncomfortable feeling and Starfire felt like she would just drop out of the air like a stone with all the equipment weighing her down. But she knew that the sooner she got there, she sooner it would be over. The less of a chance of her being gunned down.

Through the corner of her eye, Star glimpsed upon one particular battle droid. It was a four-legged automaton with an inbuilt forward cannon. The monstrosity was bursting through the water, lasers blazing. _One of the more capable dwarf droids._ she thought.

The though had just left her mind when it swiveled its lethal head in her direction.

Quickly, Starfire twisted her body in the droid's direction. Using the momentum of the turn, she grabbed her blaster rifle from her shoulder and held it up to her face. Then, weapon sights in her eyes, she took aim.

Starbolts would have made it easier for her. But a barrage of bright green bolts would not help; they would just illuminate her further. No doubt, there would be a myriad of units that would find her as cannon fodder. One more clone laser would not bear anyone notice.

Placing the automaton in her crosshairs, she shot.

And so did the droid.

The red laser bolts tore across the sky, meeting for one split second, Starfire's cyan blaster bolt. Starfire sharply jinked right in her flight. The red blaster bolt ripped through the empty air near her, blistering the shoulder pauldron on her body. Luckily enough, that was what armor was for, to save you from potentially fatal glancing blows such as this.

But the blue blast was fount its mark with copious luck. It struck the hemispherical head, tearing a huge hole on impact. The droid shuddered in place for a moment, and waved its head like a bull waving an annoying fly off its head. The blast was not enough to incapacitate, but it was surely enough to distract it. When the thing swiveled its head back to focus on its target, she was gone.

Moving as quickly and stealthily as possible, Starfire eased herself into the clone bunker's wide, slit opening. Catching her breath, she clutched her weapon in hand. She was glad to be alive, but that was about the only thing she had to be happy about. She was tired almost beyond the limits of Tamaranean feelings. Not only that, it had all been for nothing, the separatist commando was no nearer to her grasp than she was any closer to her being closer to finding to her friends.

She was at square one all over again. She was alone, she had so much to do and she was no closer to accomplishing them. Her only goal, only there because of her own incompetence, was to wait the battle out until night folded its veil over everyone's eyes. In the meantime, she did all she could do. She cried.

Her sadness vented out of her soul and unto her face. Clear tears filled her eyes, some streaming down her cheeks when they could. For all her training and boldness, she could not hide her emotions like Raven, though they had been abnormally "switched" once before. But she was who she was, and right now, she just felt like crying.

While the tears flooded away, she began assessing the damage and she tried with all her might to recollect the moments of the past few hours.

* * *

Starfire check her ammunitions clip of her sniper rifle. The metallic magazine gave off a cool release of tibanna gas. It small counter flashed a healthy five shots, much more than she needed for the mission. After all, she only needed one to finish him off. 

Starfire fell back, lying down in the prone position that was taught to her by her short-time mentor, Boba Fett. Her sniper rifle rested on her arms and the butt of the weapon was pressed on her chest armor. Though uncomfortable, the pose served its purpose and the sight was fixed on her eye, waiting for the next unfortunate sap that wandered into it.

The crosshairs were fixed in one of the larger hut's open windows. Intel from her Fett had told her that there was to be an exchange between Republic and Confederate Special Forces there. It was sure to be expected that the separatist commando would be there, right in the middle of it. There was no way for her to miss, there was just too much at stake.

She had been waiting in her camouflaged hideout for hours on end. Waiting like a rock was nothing interesting and there were so many things that just drove her crazy. It was sweltering hot in this suit; it would've been different if she was in her purple tank top and skirt, but unfortunately that was not the case. The armor was there to protect her from… everything. But even now that didn't seem to be the case as twigs and grime constantly found themselves lodged within the slots of the armor plates. If she wasn't on this mission, she'd never have found herself in this position, not in a million years.

"Anything for my friends…" she sighed to herself. "No matter how hard it is now, having them around later would be pleasant."

She'd just repeated her mantra for the six hundred and forty fifth time (for she had been keeping count) when she noticed a medley of droids and troops that flocked to one side of the giant tree hut. Super battle droids trooped into the scene in box formation, their wrist-blasters safely pointed harmlessly to the sky. They were not her concern. Among them swerved some even more intimidating robed forms; clearly the IG assassin droids or "magnaguards" as the datapads she had been provided had described. Those electrostaffs they bore could easily send victims to quick and sudden deaths. Now they were something to worry about.

Without a doubt, this was the assassination party in which the commando had himself in. She zoomed in closer to confirm if her guess was accurate and found out just how right she was. The dark, armor-clad commando was lodged in the center of the "box" and there.

If she really wanted to, she could kill him now if a clear shot showed up. Unfortunately, there would be no way to kill him and retrieve the body. That would be most impossible with the current escort. She'd be riddled with blaster shots before she got within a ten meter radius. Besides, she'd want the commando to at least know that he died in combat. Starfire couldn't imagine just walking down the road and suddenly, -fwip- death…

She'd just have to be patient…

She had to keep herself company, calling to memory a couple of the Titans' missions before she saw movement from a different direction. As far as her macrobinoculars could tell her, there were clones. The scarred, white armor was unmistakable. Traveling as quickly as they dared to go, the Republic commando squad approached closer to the hut. Unbeknownst to them, the Confederates were just quivering in their spot, awaiting their prey. Too bad for them that they would lose their lives to the soulless droids; Starfire couldn't fix everything. At least things would come up a lot faster now, that things were beginning to boil down.

As expected, the Republic party burst into a firefight a few meters into their stride. The crimson and crystal cyan blasts of light branched out of the walkway. Some clones were thrown off the sides, to their deaths. That wasn't surprising. But it was surprising to find that two shimmering blades of light dancing around, sending blaster bolts in splaying angles. Lightsabers no doubt… and that meant jedi… This would be more than the ordinary encounter.

All of a sudden, the lasers stopped. The opposition had been eliminated. The Republic group lost no time as they hastened their run, probably tense to the programmed bone. Starfire bit her lip at that point as they approached. The clones came close to the entrance when an explosion hit. The two clones on door breach duty were consumed by the blast, never to be heard from again.

At that point, the party freaked in mechanical madness. Scrambling to battle formations with commandos giving off silent orders, the clones still had no idea what they were doing. Rifles raised, they still managed to get themselves into the spring of the trap. It only took so long once they entered the hut for the real fight to break loose.

Like before, laser flashes ripped the blank scene. Bolts lanced out of the structure with blatant disregard for any living things that may have been within their range. The lightsabers were present too, as far as Starfire's window could tell her. But now, they did not seem intent on the more trivial task of deflecting laser bolts. The blades seemed to be slashing out more and more. With each slash, the energy swords seemed to meet with another weapon. A rogue Jedi? Maybe, at least if someone… dies… it would be quick and painless.

Starfire put away the macrobinoculars into its belt pocket, safely tucked away from harm. Having done with the specs, she then shifted her rifle sights to her eyes. The advanced optic zoom magnified her sight several dozen fold. If she enhanced the zoom further, she would be able to pluck the eyebrows off anything that may have come close.

Holding the weapon firmly in her two hands she waited patiently for her prey to fall into the crosshairs. It would only be a matter of time until the commando wandered to that window of hers. Then, all she would have to do is depress the trigger and… It'd all be over.

The waiting time had stretched a little longer than anticipated. Her heart beat so rapidly within her; she couldn't find it in her mind to calm herself. "All I have to do is wait. The target will come soon. Then I'll… I'll end it! All I have to do is push the little trigger button."

Her heart beat a little easier than before. But then, she thought "I have the power in my hands to kill someone who, most likely doesn't and probably never would, know her."

"The decision is completely in my hands. I could take this man's life if I wanted too. He'd have no power to do anything, he'd probably never know. It'd not like he'll care right? I mean, what you don't know can't hurt you right? I suppose that counts for painless deaths too right?"

"But then again, he'd never be able to feel anything ever again…"

The mental clash in her mind was pounding at her soul; it just made sense that her body would follow. Her heart resumed its random, hurried pace as if it was bent to break out of her chest. Her palms suddenly became unnaturally warm and sweat formed around each and every crevice within her gauntlets. In a few moments she would have to make the decision. That was good in a way, after all, she only had a few moments to go before her body would just break down and faint.

The instant following this, she sighted her quarry. Through the open window that she had been watching for so long flashed with the black armored commando, apparently dueling with one of the jedi. This was her chance.

Her mind continued to wander in the miasma of conflicting thoughts. Until now, she had not come up with any easy decision. There was certainly no compromise. That was made certain long ago. It would have to be death, the commando's death to be sure. After all, there was nothing to think about, she was doing it for her friends…

The commando stayed firm in her sights…

But at what cost? Her friends or her soul? Starfire never actually killed any living being and had never been put up to it until now. Her starbolts could sear flesh just as well as it did non-living matter. But she chose to temporarily incapacitate instead. She had always put that decision in with her friends. But now they were gone…

The commando continued to prance around her crosshairs. The duel was clearly unbalanced, with the jedi fighting to keep up the pace. Any time now, he would fall. She needed to make it NOW!

"Quick! Press the trigger!" shouted a voice in her mind. "This person clearly doesn't know where you are, much less _who_ you are. If you get this done, all you have to do is pick up the body once they clear up."

"Fire if you wish." countered another. "End his life. It's _your_ soul on the line."

Voices shouted in her head. Clouding her senses. In the end, she never knew whether it was some of her body's spasms in the panic or whether she really wanted to do it. She fired.

The clear blue laser strung the air for less than a second. After that, it absorbed itself into the commando's body armor… and through it. He staggered for a second and looked down at the pothole sized hole it his armor. He almost fell onto his knees, electricity crackling at the hole. But he remained firm.

In short, she missed… and missed bad.

At that point, the whole thing broke down. Confederate droids flung themselves away from the hut before an explosion ripped through the highest point of the hut. Starfire noticed the commando slip through one of the windows with his accomplice. Through another side, she noticed the two jedi slip away as well.

* * *

From that point, she fled, just picked up and left with nothing accomplished. 

Wiping the tears from her face, Starfire looked out the window. Day had finally shifted into the night. The battle raged still, but it was dark enough for her to do something. She'd get to her transportation in a minute; she just had to do one last thing.

Clearing her throat, Starfire tried to get rid of all the sadness within her. Leaning her back against one of the walls, she plunged her hand into one of the many pouches in her utility belt. Plucking out her silver comlink, she selected the one clandestine channel that she was told to use. She presses the transmit button and heard Fett's young voice through the device.

"Fett here." called out the voice.

"Sir, it's Star." she said, masking her voice from emotions as best she could. "I have news on the mission."

"Do you have the merc in your hands?'

"No sir." she said. "I-I missed my shot sir."

"Did they find you? I assume you left no trace of your mistake." his voice was as controlled as Raven's, almost monotonous, though he did seem to bite at the last word.

"No sir, they do not have my ID. I have remained secret for the moment"

"Good. Find them and just do your job."

"You can count on it sir." she gulped, relieved at some point that Fett had refused to get her off then and there.

"And Star, don't fail me again." commanded Fett, his voice much colder than before.

"Never again sir." she said through gritted teeth as she cut the transmission.

As Starfire began to pack up, she found the time to nail a thought to her mind. _I will not fail again. I will have my bounty, even if I have to chase him through the ends of the galaxy._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you all like that. The next one should come up sooner than this. But for now, just R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
